Dressing the part
by minerva519
Summary: Kagome is attending an all-boy school to help her brother. What will she do when she finds out Inuyasha, the only boy she ever felt attracted to, had fantasies about her picture?
1. Prologue

**Dressing the Part**

Disclaimer: I disclaim all

Prologue

She felt as it had been a lifetime. As if eons of slaving away validated this _reward_. She worked hard. she deserved one afternoon of happiness. One afternoon of guilt free pleasure. Her mouth was watering. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Fear suddenly crept into her heart. It seemed too good to be true. Maybe she was dreaming. 'Oh Kami! Don't let this dream end.'

But to her great delight he was standing there. No, he was walking towards her. She gasped. She would finally have what she wanted after so long. That delicious...fudge covered...hot brownie sundae. 'I can finally have all the sugar I want.'

The beautiful raven haired girl took the first blissful bite of that sinfully sweet chocolate. She had just retired from her modeling career after successfully earning enough money to pay for herself and her brother, Souta, to finish out their high school careers in the finest all-girl and all-boy academies and go to college.

She was so glad to be done with all the dieting and make-up. She wanted to just go back to being a normal seventeen-year-old girl. But, as the her rapturous chocolate eyes were blinded by several bright flashes, she realized she could never be normal again.

'I can't believe it! They find me no matter where I go!' These were the thoughts going through the mind of one Kagome Higurashi. She jumped out of her seat, turning back only to smell the untasted paradise to which she was forbidden and ran as fast as her Reeboks would take her. Despite her career, she hated photographers.

They always seemed especially interested in her because she was so unlike the model stereotype. She looked natural, yet she had a perfectly curved figure.

She didn't get it. She wasn't a _real_ model. She never took it seriously. She was just trying to help her mom after her dad died. While set in her bewilderment, she had managed to escape through the kitchen, out the back door, and into the crowded streets of Tokyo, where she had managed to blend in with everyone else in her baby tee-shirt and her low-rise jeans.

She just needed to lie low for awhile. She wanted to go away to school, but the last time they almost caught in her dorm room shower. They would probably be looking there again this year. Despondently, she cast of returning to Takahashi Academy for Girls. She couldn't think of another school that had a reputation even remotely close to the one of Takahashi. She would have to try to find somewhere they couldn't find her, but she felt as if she had ran out of options.

She decided to stop at the park bench to her right and enjoy the sunset for a moment. She sent a silent prayer to the heavens for a solution. Little did she know that solution would come in the form of a phone call.

Ring Ring! You have an incoming call!

Ring Ring! You have an incoming call!

"Hello?"


	2. The start of it all

Disclaimer: I disclaim all.

Chapter 1

The start of it all

Who could that be? "Hello?"

"Oh Kagome thank God!"

Puzzled, Kagome tried to place the desperate woman's voice when it suddenly clicked. No one knew her as Kagome except her family. The rest of the world knew her as the Miko. "Mom?! What's wrong?"

"Kagome it's Souta. He wants to quit."

That didn't sound like her brother. Her brother had never quit anything. As a matter of fact, she remembered a time thirteen years ago when Souta locked himself in the dark, abandoned attic simply to beat her a hide and seek. What amazed her was the fact Souta had been afraid of the dark at the time. "Mom what are you talking about? Calm down and tell me what's wrong with Souta?"

Mrs. Higurashi tried to calmly collect her thoughts. However her attempts were failing badly. "Kagome, your brother wants to leave Takahashi."

"What are talking about?! Is he crazy?! After I degraded myself to send him there, he should feel grateful he has a school to go to. Mom, I don't know what to do? The money I saved isn't doing us any good. Souta doesn't want to go back to his school, and I can't go back to mine."

Suddenly unexpected thoughts started popping into her mind. "Why did you say Souta wanted to leave?" was the first response out of the younger Higurashi's mouth.

Startled unexpected calm that laced the question, Mrs. Higurashi tried to recall her son's reasoning. "He said the older boy who shared his room with him, a boy named Naraku, was acting cruelly towards him. I told him to talk to one of men who are supposed to be watching for this kind of thing, but he said he wasn't the kind of guy to 'rat' someone else out. Maybe if he had someone there he could depend on, someone to look out for him he wouldn't be so vulnerable. What are we going to do?"

"Mom, do you remember how I said I hated modeling and I wanted to try acting sometime?"

"Yes, but you said no one would take you seriously because you had no experience."

"Well Mom, I have an idea..."

"Hold on." Mrs. Higurashi knew it was trouble whenever those choice words came out of her daughter's mouth. She took the pot filled with simmering spaghetti sauce off of her stove, brought the cordless phone over to the large chair in the living room, sat down, and braced herself for whatever they might have been. Little did she know how those few, startling words would change her children's lives forever. "Okay, I'm ready...I think?"

"What would you say if I knew someone who could go to school with Souta to make him feel less alone?

Pondering the novel idea, Mrs. Higurashi tried to think of anyone who could both afford to attend school with Souta and had the courage to stand by the boy.

"What if I also told you this person could be with him everywhere, including baseball practice?"

"Kagome, do you have someone specific in mind?"

"Let me come home before I propose this." Not wanting her mother to reject her over the phone, Kagome hung up and started walking home. Before she left the park gates saw a small group of three middle-aged men disappointedly getting into a vehicle with the logo for the Tokyo World, the biggest tabloid in Tokyo, plastered on the sides. She was glad to see them drive in the opposite direction of the shrine.

After climbing the shrine steps and walking in the door, saw recognized the scent of a food her mother made whenever she was worried, spaghetti.

Seated in the same chair since her conversation with her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi turned and spotted the girl claiming to know a way to end Souta's problems. "Kagome, you said you have a solution?"

Kagome cringed at her mother's helpless attitude. It just didn't seem to suite her mother's stong, usually optimistic attitude. "I sure do. What I am about to say will solve both my problem and Souta's problem."

"I hope it does my dear. I hope it does. Now, tell me who is this savior of mine?"

"It's me. _I_ am going to Souta's school."

Mrs. Higurashi waited for her daughter's laughter, but it never came. "I'm sorry. What?"

Kagome looked at her mother confidently and proudly. "_I_ am going to Takahashi School for Boys with Souta. I will stand by him, hopefully making life there bearable for him, I will watch his back at baseball tryouts, and I will be hidden in the one place I won't be found by the media. Plus, if I can pull it off, I can fire back at producers who say I don't have experience."

"That's all well and good, but what if you don't pull it off. To his peers, he would become the scared little boy who hides behind his sister. It's only the beginning of second semester in his freshman year. Baseball tryouts are only in a couple of weeks. If the team finds out, that could lessen his chances of following in your father's footsteps, the one thing he has wanted to do since your father's accident. If you decide to do this, it had better work my dear. I can't think of another solution."

Mrs. Higurashi turned and started to walk out, but she suddenly said to her daughter, "Kagome, regardless of what happens, I love you and I am proud of you. Not because of how you helped me when you dad died or how successful you become, but because you are you. I say it again. I love you and I am proud of you." With that she retreated to the kitchen to finish dinner.

The speech from her mother had only strengthened her resolve. She _was_ going to Takahashi for Boy. She _was_ going to help Souta. Of course she would be left alone for a while, but that was only secondary to the only reason she really did anything. Her family needed her.


	3. Panic attacks

AN- I know everybody hates these. Believe me I do to, but it's my soap box for right now and I'm going to use it. In case you didn't know, this is my first fic. I really need feedback on how I'm doing, especially complaints about anything or errors I may have made. I'm the first to admit I need a little help. I have some ideas about where I want this to go, but if you have any suggestions please contact me, even if it's anonymous. I didn't realize anonymous reviews weren't being accepted. They are now. If you do contact me and want a response back, let me know. I hope this doesn't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I disclaim all

Dressing the Part

Chapter Two

'Was I crazy? How could I have possibly thought I could do this?' These were only some of the thoughts going through the mind of young Kagome Higurashi. She had declared to her mother how she would save her brother from the boys at her school just a few nights before.

It was not until all the preparations had been made that she truly discovered how difficult this task was to pull off. When talking to her mother, she thought simply how males of all ages adored her and succumbed to her when she was Miko. Now that she really thought about it, she wouldn't be Miko. She would be Kagome, the newest junior _male_ at Takahashi.

Also, she had never really interacted with guys her own age since she was thirteen. With the exception of Souta, because he doesn't really count, she had never really talked to guys her own age, but within the next few hours she would not only be talking, but learning in close proximity to guys, eating in close proximity to guys, showering in close... showering?! Oh GOD!!! She hadn't even thought about that part. She was even sharing a room with some guy.

She briefly grumbled to herself. The school had said even though Souta's old roommate had left, she couldn't be his new one. Apparently his old roommate, Naraku... something or other, (his last name really didn't matter only that he was evil incarnate) had been left school after being offered a job too good for a high school drop out by some rather shady characters.

The school had argued that Souta was a freshmen and needed to interact with boys his own age outside of his family.

Kagome scoffed at this because Kagome was a year younger than Souta's old room mate. At least this new boy would do Souta some good. But, that did leave one dilemma. Kagome would now have to inhabit the same living space as some gross, ill-mannered, perverted, teenage boy. Her usual optimism could not be seen in Kagome's chocolate eyes, but instead insecurity and panic.

The train had passed by some of the most beautiful scenery Kagome would never enjoy. She was gladly alone in the compartment. With her was a trunk filled with uniforms, chest bindings, some jeans, a few tee shirts, and a stash of beauty supplies in a trick bottom. Besides the trunk, there also was a backpack filled with pictures, nic-nacs, and toiletry items, such as a tooth brush, comb, shampoo, soap, etc. The last piece of luggage she had was a bat bag for all her baseball equipment.

That was another thing that worried her. She used to play softball. She was the best. How could she not be since her dad had been the best major league player Japan had seen in ten years...before he was lost to a car crash. Since the crash she hadn't played. It was like the joy it once gave her became sorrow with all the memories it brought. Playing without him felt like she was dishonoring her father.

Souta had an adverse reaction. It made _him_ remember all the good times. The fact that he almost gave it up disturbed Kagome. She felt the train slowing down. When it stopped, she took a deep breath and left the compartment with her luggage. Part of the arrangements she and her mother had made involved changing her physical appearance. This included changing the quick, dainty way she moved to the more relaxed, deliberate movements she used after a workout at the gym. As Miko her hair had always been elaborate and had been lengthened by extensions down to her waist. As Kagome, it reached just below the tops of her shoulders.

She had heard about how unusually long the boys at Souta's (and now her) school wore their hair. She decided not to cut it, but she would wear it in a low ponytail. Her nails were always short, but she removed all of the nail polish from them. Despite all the changes she would make, she refused to stop shaving places that a girls should. Although quite stubborn to stay at least a little feminine, she would simply pass it off as a "good luck ritual" to perform at her best when playing baseball. It might work considering how many players were superstitious about preparing to play.

Mentally relieved that she would arrive on a Saturday, the first thing Kagome wanted to do at the school would be to get a schedule, become familiar with the school's layout, learn what the boys were like and surprise Souta. Their mother had sent a message to Souta concerning a family friend who would enroll at Takahashi shortly, but he had no idea who that person would be.

She gathered her things together and slowly made her way off the train along with the rest of the crowd. As she stepped out she had to shield her eyes and blink a few times. She looked around for the escort who was supposed to meet her. She set her eyes upon two figures running up and waving.

Stopping right in front of her, the first boy leaned over panting with hands on his knees. He had a pair of old jeans, a loose purple tee shirt hanging off of him, and a worn out pair of converse with untied shoelaces on his feet.

"Hi. gasp. My gasp name is gasp hold on a sec." He finally caught his breath after a few minutes and continued, "Hi. You must be Higurashi. I'm Miroku Houshi."

"Yeah, I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you," she said while placing her rolling trunk down to extend her hand.

Happy to not get a _total_ loser, Miroku shook the waiting limb. "Oh, forgive me. This is Kouga Ookami." Miroku replied motioning to the other boy who had appeared not at all winded by the run that nearly caused Miroku to topple over.

"What's up?" replied the second boy, now known as Kouga.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Kouga grinned. It wasn't until now that Kagome took in his wolfish features. He was wearing a tight white muscle tee and baggy jeans. What surprised her most was how long his black hair was. He had it in a high ponytail that went beyond where hers was to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

They gathered up Kagome's things and, after apologizing for being late, they made their way to the Takahashi gates a half-mile away.

Miroku decided he didn't like the quiet and wanted to learn more about the new Higurashi boy. "Well, you're the center of quite a lot of gossip, you know."

Kouga snorted. "Yeah. It's bugging the crap out of me."

"How did I get so popular without even setting foot in there yet."

"Kouga and I have been going to Takahashi forever and I don't ever remember having a mid-year, much less mid-semester, transfer."

"That's it? because I transferred mid-semester?"

"Yep." replied Kouga boredly.

Not liking the prospects of gaining unwanted attention, Kagome changed the subject. "So what can you guys tell me about my roommate?"

They walk a few more steps trying to remember who the new boy would room with. It was not until they reached the front door when both boys broke down in laughter.

"Uh, guys? What's so funny?"

Both boys turned and looked at her for a minute and continued laughing. Miroku was the first to recover. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "You must forgive us, but you don't know him the way we do."

"So..tell me about him."

Miroku smirked. "It may be best if you meet him for yourself. You may not believe us first off."

Now scared, Kagome was dreading meeting her roommate. This would not be good.


	4. Arousing suspicion

Dressing the Part

Chapter 3

Arousing Suspicion

Kagome was petrified. Miroku and Kouga had left her lunch. They had invited her to come, but she wanted to meet her roommate and settle in. She wanted to assess how bad her situation was before she went into full panic mode.

Her hands were sweaty as she walked down the corridor Miroku had said would lead to her room. She timidly rechecked the room assignment on the slip of paper she was given. It matched the number of the door she was currently standing in front of.

She slowly inhaled. After grabbing the door knob, she turned it and opened the door. This was NOT good at all. She saw him. Listening to a pair of head phones, he was sitting at a chair to one of the two desks in the room. Between the music he was blasting and the book he stared at intently, he didn't notice her arrival.

Taking the chance, she surveyed his features. He had silver hair. She inwardly groaned as she noticed his lean yet muscular stature. Suddenly he turned. That's when she saw them. Golden eyes. He had golden eyes. It wasn't necessarily the color, but the untamed passion, the fire those entrancing pools of gold contained.

"Who are you? You must be the new kid. Higurashi, right?"

"Yeah." She couldn't open her mouth for any conversation involving actual words. He simply took her breath away. She was doomed.

"I'm Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho. Need any help?" The boy across from him was obviously struggling, so Inuyasha decided offering to help the new kid would be the best way to start off on the right foot.

"No that's okay. I'm..." Before she could finish Inuyasha heaved the heavy yellow back pack off the smaller boys shoulder and placed it on the previously vacant chair belonging to the other desk. "So...do you know where I could find my brother?"

Kagome didn't miss the confused look on "You have a brother? What year is he?"

"Souta's a freshman."

"Oh. We don't really see too many freshmen in this wing. Mostly you'd see juniors rooming in this wing. I'm a senior myself."

"So why do they let you room in a junior wing?" Inuyasha's smirk made Kagome go weak.

"I don't."

"What? Aren't you my roommate?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I room in the senior wing with Miroku. You _have_ met Miroku right?"

"Yeah. He was the guy who... Wait. If you're not my roommate, then what are you doing here?"

"First off, I wanted to see what kid was _so_ special that they'd let him in mid-semester."

"And...?"

"I was hiding from your actual roommate."

Once again confusion struck Kagome's pounding head. "You're an idiot. You know that right?" 'Why do the cute ones have to be dumb as a rock?'

"You don't know Jakotsu. The guy is obsessed with me. If he combs campus looking for me, the last place he would _expect _to find me would be here." Kagome saw the boy check his watch. When he noticed the time his eyes widened. Hastily he grabbed his book and CD player. "It's been nice chatting with you, but I gotta go. He'll be back in about thirty seconds. Later." With that he closed door and silently wished the poor kid luck.

"Jakotsu?" How strong must he be if a boy like Inuyasha was afraid of him? Was he a bully? How will I survive with these boys? At least her cover wouldn't be blown because Inuyasha caught her drooling all over him.

Then, just as abruptly as Inuyasha left, another boy walked in. At least she thought he was a boy. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you. I was just looking for one of the only decent guys on campus to look at."

Suddenly it all clicked for Kagome. Miroku and Kouga's laughter and Inuyasha's fear made sense to her now. Jakotsu was into guys.

Now he was really looking at her. His intense gaze was making her uncomfortable. At that very moment, a look of realization dawned on him.

"Your name's Kagome, right?"

"Yep. That's me. Kagome Higurashi."

"If I were you I would have said my name was Taro or something."

Oh no. "What did you say?" Kagome didn't like where the conversation was going. She knew something bad was about to come out of Jakotsu's mouth

"Oh come on. Give me some credit. I've dressed up in enough drag to know when to spot it."

Oh crap. Kagome felt tears form in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry. I won't tell." These words shocked her, but the next sentence was unbelievable. "I'll even help. I finally get someone here to talk about guys with."

Kagome was so overwhelmed with shock and relief, she flung herself at Jakotsu in order to hug him. However, he was definitely not expecting it. They ended up on Jakotsu's bed with Jakotsu on top of Kagome. "I owe you so big."

Just then who should walk in but Miroku. "Hey, Kagome did you want any...lunch." He certainly did not expect to see the two positioned the way they were. He recovered from his stupor as the two separated. "Jak, I told you to let him settle in _before _you try to jump him!"

Apparently, some of the other students in the hall had heard. Kagome knew it. The rumors would spread like wildfire. Great. Just great.


	5. Favorite position

Disclaimer: I disclaim all

Dressing the Part

Chapter 4

Favorite Position

After the whole embarrassing incident, Kagome told Miroku that Jak had just tripped over her trunk that was lying in the middle of the floor. It looked like it could be true. Besides, if Jak had tried to _do_ something with Kagome, he would have tried to leave or even get his room switched, right? Kagome couldn't be naive enough to not figure out certain things about Jak, right?

Miroku seemed to believe the story for now, but decided for Kagome's sake to keep a better watch on Jak.

Kagome and Jak spent the next few hours of their Saturday afternoon just getting to know each other. They liked a lot of the same movies and music. They even read the same magazines. Kagome felt really comfortable with Jak. It was far too coincidental.

"...I know. He seems like such a nice guy... ooh and so cute." Jak was currently trying to find out what she thought about Hojo, the hottest new singer/song writer.

"He's not that great. I mean he's sweet and all, but he follows you around all day and he's too dense to realize when a girl gets a "headache" every ten minutes, she doesn't always need him to haul out a million jars of aspirin."

Jakotsu looked at her with his jaw hanging open. "What do you mean 'follows you around'? Do you know Hojo?"

"Of course I know Hojo. Who do you think got him time with the record label?"

"HOW in the HELL did _YOU_ do that? I don't believe you! Lying to you only friend in this entire school!"

"For starters, you are _not _my only friend in the school. My brother goes here. Second, I'm not lying to you. Here I'll prove it." She got up and started walking to her trunk. "Oh, do guys just randomly pop in like Miroku or do we get some privacy?"

Jak looked puzzled. "What are you planning?" After seeing Kagome shake her head, he realized he wouldn't find out until she showed him. But what? What could she possibly show him? "You know we do have our own private bathroom right?"

Kagome face grinned in a way Jak read as 'I am an idiot for not realizing that myself'. It was a look he would definitely see again. "You never answered my question."

Kagome, too occupied digging through her trunk for something he couldn't see, didn't hear the question. "Found it!" she cried as she pulled out a small brightly colored sack.

"Kagome!"

"What?!" she cried back startled.

"You never answered my question."

"Uhm...which question would that be?"

"Why did you keep you name the same?"

"I'll explain when I'm out of the bathroom." She quickly left before he could open his mouth again.

He impatiently looked through some of her things from home. Spotting a great pair of sun glasses she must have put on his desk, he decided to try them on. He looked in the mirror and was impressed with how they fit.

"Kagome, I love these black sun glasses. Do you mind if I borrow them?"

Just applying finishing touches Kagome asked, "Black sunglasses? Where did you find them?"

"On my desk." he shouted out to her.

"Not mine. Must be Inuyasha's."

Jak smirked. He wondered if Inuyasha had come around and was leaving him gifts. "When was Inu here?"

"He was here when I came in and left about twelve seconds before you came in."

Jak's fantasies of he and Inuyasha alone were interrupted as Kagome walked out. No that was wrong. Kagome didn't walk out. Miko did. Jak went over to her and started jumping around. "You're...You're... do you know who you are?"

Kagome giggled. "Of course I know who I am. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Jak dismissed that reply. "No no. That's not what I meant. You're Miko."

A little hurt, Kagome angrily snorted. "No! I'm _Kagome_. Miko is the name I use to keep my life private. Why do you think I _could_ use my real name here? No one else knows it with the exception of family, close family friends and my old roommate from freshman year at Takahashi School for Girls. No one can know."

Jak looked as if he would cry. "You told me this and I can't share."

Kagome took this in and pleadingly tried to make him understand. "Jak, you know my secret...s. I trust you. That's why I told you. If you tell anyone, I can't stay and my brother pays the price."

Jak nodded his at her. They both understood this as his silent agreement to, well silence.

She quickly returned to the bathroom and took her hair out of the angelic baby pony tail, took off her makeup, and finally removed the long white skirt and white strapless top.

Emerging from the bathroom in a tee shirt and jeans, she looked as she had before.

"Come on. I gotta meet the kid you're willing to do all this for."

"I don't know how to find him."

"I'll take care of it. Now you said you were her to help him make the team?"

"No, I said I was here to make him more confident about trying out for the team. Why?"

"I'm on the team."

Kagome smacked him. "I'm gonna kill you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, so if anyone's to blame it's you."

Kagome suddenly grew very inquisitive. "What your favorite position to play?"

"I play first base. You know, because I'm so flexible. I used to take ballet. That certainly helps with having to stretch for a badly thrown ball and stay on the base," Jak boasted proudly.

"I'll say. I don't think I could do that." Suddenly, an idea sparked into Kagome's tired brain. "Hey Jak, do you think you could help me with Souta. I mean like giving me a scouting report on your teammates so I can help him."

"How does that help him?"

Kagome paused for a minute. Sadly she asked, "You know my dad use to play, right?"

"Yeah. The golden glove with the best butt in Japan." The wink he gave Kagome cheered her a little as she sat on his bed.

"Well, whenever Souta or I knew we were going to try out for a new team or position he would tell us to watch the other competitors."

Jak sat down next to her. He had never felt so _not _insulted when a girl did the things she did. "Your dad?"

"Yeah. He told us to make their weakness our strength. It was supposed to distinguish us from other players by giving the coach a contrast to what they had. If the person you want to beat out has a bad arm, show the coach a good one. Although he meant it for physical technique, it applies to all kinds of stuff. I even used it in modeling. I was different because I didn't do stick-figured, 'heroine chic'. In that instance, being different helped. I was the only one doing that so I got a lot more opportunities. He still helps us even now that he's gone."

The solitary tear cascading down her cheek did not go unnoticed to Jak. "That's not fair laying a sob story like that on me," Jak said while crossing his arms and turning up his nose in mock indignation. "I'll help you know." She was grateful for the serious compassion in his voice.

"Oh Jak you the best. I've only known you for a couple hours, but I already feel like you the best friend I've ever had." For the second time that day she surprised him by flinging her arms around his neck and squeezing him to her. He embraced her back. Slowly they released each other.

Jak decided he would break the ice. "Hey, why don't we find the squirt? What was his name again?"

"Souta. Little baby Souta."

"I don't think he would appreciate hearing that. Come on." They walked out amidst the less than busy weekend traffic as students trickle through the halls.

They went off in search of the youngest Higurashi.

AN: Okay. Do you want to hear how smart _I_ am? I wrote the fourth chapter before reading reviews from chapter three. I confused myself basically. I thought I didn't explain what the bed scene at all, but I hope after reading this chapter you guys understand what I mean. Thanks for pointing these things out to me. Please continue to do so. I can't wait to get the girls involved. I don't think you'll ever guess it. But if you do in a review before chapter five is posted (less than two days), I'll let you add a twist of your choosing to the story. I promise chapters will get longer as more of the players get involved.


	6. Tasty perversions

Dressing the Part

Chapter 5

Tasty Diversions

AN- Grrr! I had this chapter finished, but my computer crashed and I had to start over. That's why this chapter wasn't out as quickly as my other ones. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. If you want to ask questions or want me to respond, please let me know. You have to be blunt because I'm stupid.

She was worried. She was nervous. She had no experience at this kind of thing. 'Hi Souta. How are you doing? Oh, by the way I'm a transvestite!' Her family meant everything to her. She wasn't sure if he scream and yell or just pass out from shock. Here she was in her room, her brother didn't know she was here yet, he didn't know she was a boy yet, and Jak was supposed to be back with Souta at any given moment. Her mind's jumbled thoughts increased her panic.

Would Souta be angry? What would she do now?

She expected an outburst from Souta. Integrating this into her plans to reveal to him her secret, she asked Jak for help. It was commonly known around the freshman population that Souta Higurashi hid out in the library during most of his spare time.

Jak volunteered to check the library for Souta. If he were there, Jak would bring him back to their room for privacy. If not, they would go out into the campus in search of the youngest Higurashi. Jak left about ten minutes ago and, either way, would be back soon. Kagome wanted to face him alone so he could yell and scream all he wanted without anyone else learning her secret. Would it work?

Kagome was too frazzled and lost in her thoughts to notice the door knob turn. He watched her as he mentally smirked at how familiar the situation seemed with the roles reversed.

Kagome nearly started and nearly screamed when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Don't do that ever again!" Panting, she grabbed her tightly bound chest with her right hand, failing to calm her pounding heart."

"Shit. I wouldn't have don't it if I knew you were gonna be such a _girl_ about it." He smugly settled in Jak's vacant chair.

She cringed at the irony. "Ha ha. You're very funny," she uttered sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was kinda wondering if I left my sunglasses here." His smugness turned into irritation as Kagome softly chuckled. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if those sunglasses you lost were the ones Jak practically had surgically attached to himself. He's quite fond of them."

Inuyasha groaned. "Aw man! Those were my favorite pair too."

Kagome's panic level drastically increased. What if Inuyasha were there when Souta and Jak came.

"Well unless you want a run in with Jak, you'd better get out of here. He should be back any second."

Jak would be back soon with Souta. Inuyasha being there could only result in bad things. She needed him to leave.

While Kagome started to worry...more, Inuyasha checked his watch and leaned back in the chair. "Nah. Jak's search of the grounds for me takes exactly twenty-three minutes and seven seconds. He only left twelve minutes ago. I'm good for a while."

Was this the cool, mysterious guy she fell before. Was the guy she met earlier this rude, this obnoxious, this incredibly...hot?

Oh yeah he was hot, but his current temper took her attention off that which made it easier to be around him without drooling. She could actually think.

"Well, normally you'd be right. How'd you know he left ten minutes ago?"

"My rooms right across the courtyard. Before I realized it, he used that fact to his full advantage. Did you mean something when you said 'normally'?"

"Yeah. He's kinda doing me a favor and he'll be back pretty soon."

"Ahh! Why didn't you say that _earlier_?!" He nearly jumped out of his seat and went over the threshold. "Oh. Miroku told me you came with a bat bag. You can come to tryouts with the freshmen on Thursday. We already have nine, but we want two more. Just in case." With that he left.

Kagome sighed in relief. The lack of privacy in this place could really cause a problem someday.

Once again, the turning door knob disturbed the silence the room maintained. This time it was Jak.

"We're baaaack." Jak seemed excited. His sing-song voice unnerved the boy who followed him in. Souta wondered who the weird junior on the baseball team brought him to see. He saw a lone figure waiting anxiously on one of the beds.

A huge jolt coursed through him as the figured turned revealing himse...herself to Jakotsu and himself. 'Is that...' "Ka...gome?"

"Hi." With the exception of the nervous grin, he/she looked like Kagome. Was she who his mother sent?

"Look I know this is way-"

"Cool!"

'Did he just-' "Huh?"

"This is sooo great! Wait til I tell Kohaku! We can check out girls with my sister!"

Kagome porcelain cheeks turned a brilliant shade of cran-apple red. "WHAT! That is so _not_ happening!" What was Souta thinking? How could he think she was a lesbian? Duh! She was dressed as a guy. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Does this mean you like guys?" As Kagome nodded, he looked almost disappointed. He scared her as he grabbed his stomach and started laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

Grumbling, Kagome commented on how well Souta was taking the news.

"I knew something was up when the office sent notice of my _brother's_ arrival."

This bantering continued for a while, leading up to Kagome bringing up Inuyasha's visit, at which Jakotsu jumped gleefully.

"And to think I just missed him! How did he even know I was gone?"

Kagome shrugged and admitted, "Apparently he was watching you through his window."

Jak's eyes lit up. First, the sunglasses. Next, spying! His Inu was sending signals loud and clear. But now he was conflicted. He had never imagined a freshman, mainly Souta, could be so tasty. No! He would not fantasize about the childlike innocence, the gorgeous face, nor the strong, developing figu- NOOO! It had to stop. How could he do this to his poor Inu? He would not taint Kagome's brother.

He would just have to double his attentions on strong, silent cutey-pie that was Inuyasha.

Trying to clear his dirty mind, Jak asked, "Why was my Inu here?"

"Tryouts on Thursday. What's your favorite position right now, Souta?" While Souta reflected on the question, bad thoughts plagued Jak's mind.

"Right now I'm really into second base, you know, 'cause Dad played there."

"We better start training. You me and Jak are going to get you on that team."

So, off they went to work on the fundamentals of baseball.


	7. Playing the field

AN- I have major writer's block. The beginning is the way I wanted it, I have some 'fun' events planned, but I need to have more time pass first. I don't really like the last chapter or this chapter, but I hope I am working it the best I can.

Dressing the Part

Chapter 6

Playing the Field

He had been watching them. They were good. Too good. Where had these brothers come from and why did one come mid term when the other had already been there a good four months? A lot of these had weighed on Miroku's mind. It didn't seem to fit. Maybe he was thinking too much.

A lot of the guys on the team had watched them after working out. What was really weird was Jak. Miroku was an admitted lecher. Whenever a beautiful girl was found around the school, so too was Miroku. With his hands on her butt and welts on his cheeks.

Jak had always had the same wandering hands Miroku did, except towards men. Since Kagome's emergence and Souta's training, Jak had been too busy for those types of activities. 'And what about the other day?' Although Kagome had told him Jak tripped and Jak didn't seem to molest Kagome as he had tried to molest his teammates (Inuyasha, Kouga, Bankotsu, you get my point), he still worried about the new kid. All that attention on one person was not something Jak or himself did unless that one person would be in the picture for a while.

Did he know? Did Kagome have any idea? Whether he did or not, the rest of the guys were grateful. Even if Kagome weren't good enough, Miroku was sure he'd make the team because he seemed to have something about him that kept Jak away from the rest of guys.

But the fact was Kagome had a lot of talent. Sure his brother had a lot more will and determination, but Souta didn't have the instincts Kagome had. Miroku was positive the Higurashis would easily make the team. Their movements were smooth. It made some of the other players jealous. One of these players was the guy sitting next to him, the boy who had privately dated Jak for six months then embarrassed him publically in front of half the school. Miroku was glad Jak found a friend.

He figured their friendship was what made him suspicious. Jak didn't _have_ friends. He had lovers, tormentors, and teammates. Maybe they were just friends.

Bankotsu on the other hand wanted to hurt Jak further. 'I'll make sure his life is a living hell. Jak'll pay for what he tried to do to me.' And he vowed to do it tomorrow at tryouts.

Here she was. It was her first time with a guy. And, there were three things made very clear to her. First, he had a lot of experience. Second, he had a lot of tricks. Lastly and most importantly, he was really fast. Of course, Kagome had practiced for this kind of thing by herself...a lot. This was different.

With just her machine, she always came off great, but she was anxious to see how she would come out with him. She knew it was coming. Almost there. Just a little more. Suddenly she exploded. She hit the ball. For the first time in her life, she hit off of an overhand pitcher, Bankotsu. She ran as fast as she could. She coasted into second base with a stand up double. Bankotsu was steaming.

That bastard, Kagome, ruined his perfect game. Now he was pissed.

Kagome was up again in the third inning. The very first pitch Bankotsu through the ball straight to the area men find themselves most vulnerable. Luckily for Kagome, she missed that vital are. When she walked off after only flinching, the other people on the field, including Bankotsu, stopped and marveled at the elder Higurashi.

Inuyasha stood wide eyed. He and Miroku ran in to see if he was okay.

"Higurashi you alright? Did that hit where I thought it did?"

"I'm fine. I've been hit harder." Kagome just stood on first base, anxious for the game to resume.

"Man, either he has balls of steel or he needs to grow a pair."

"You said it Yash."

Kagome returned to her room relieved and ready to shower. It had been different. She, the freshmen, and the team intermixed to form two schrimmage teams. She rocked. She outshone everyone. After six innings, they called the game because the team really didn't need to see more and they were running out of daylight.

Kagome, Souta, and Souta's new friend and roommate, Kohaku each made the team. Practice would start tomorrow. Jak wouldn't be back til later. It was common knowledge showertime was his favorite part of the day. She took off her cleats sweaty, dirty clothes and retreated to the bathroom.

However, a startled pair of eyes widened at what they saw in the window. There was a girl in Kagome's room. 'That's why that guy left early. He's got a girl in his room.' A smile formed on the leering man's face. 'Why don't I join that lovely maiden. Higurashi couldn't possibly know how to treat a lady with such large...assets.'

A few moments later Kagome realized she left her towel in the other room. She left the bathroom, grabbed her towel and just as she turned, he stepped through her door...with her completely uncovered. She scrambled to get the towel over herself as he came in and slammed the door shut.

What was she to do now?

Find out who it is next time! Serious writer's block has hit me so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm sorry. I know it's really short.


	8. HE knows!

AN- Sorry for the cliffie, but it worked. You seemed really interested in who it was. Not a full chapter, but I think you deserve to know who the perv is. You guys gave me a lot of reviews and some great suggestions, but some sound a little too much like another story I've read. Although I won't be using them, they inspired a subplot that I hope turns out to be as funny on screen as it was in my head. Originally I set up the guy who came in to be Miroku, but this new subplot and Miroku's barging in conflict. Therefore... the guy is not Miroku. It'll take a few set-up chapters, but I think it'll be worth it.

Chapter 7

Shocking Revelations

A few moments later Kagome realized she left her towel in the other room. She left the bathroom, grabbed her towel and just as she turned, none other than Kouga stepped through her door...with her completely uncovered. She scrambled to get the towel over herself as he came in Kouga came in and slammed the door shut.

"Kago...me? Kagome? Kagome! He's a sh...you're a she!!! What the hell is going on?!!!" He slumped onto the bed both dazed and confused.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Wait here and let me finish my shower. It'll give me some time to think about how I say this and you some time to get over shock. Please don't leave until we can talk. I'll be back real soon." After he gave stunned nod, she scurried to the bathroom and locked the door.

'I can't believe it. A girl?! A GIRL?! There's a girl at Takahashi. Kagome is a girl. A girl is on my baseball team. Who else knew? It's obvious her brother knew. Did Jak know? He must have or else he be groping her instead of gossiping with her. This is so jacked...up. Wait a minute. There's a girl at Takahashi and I may be the only straight, non-related guy who knows about it. This could be very, very good. And man did she have a _killer_ body. How the hell did she _hide_ all that? If no one else finds out, I'm the only she can turn to...relieve herself. And if she moves anything like she does on the field...Man this ROCKS!'

'Man this sucks! Doesn't anything come with a lock here? Better yet, don't people usually knock? I better tell him the truth. If I lie to him and he figures it out, he could expose me. Can't a girl just be a guy for a little while without every one finding out?' Finished with her mental tirade, she turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower.

By the time she returned, fully clothed in Jak's florescent pink bathrobe, Kouga indulged in fantasies about Kagome and imagined the things she could do. Kagome was seated on the chair nearest Kouga by the time he realized she had returned.

"So you probably want me to tell you why."

"I think I know why. You wanted to help you broth...Souta is a brother right?" Seeing a quick nod from her he continued. "You wanted to help your brother and Jak found you out, but it didn't turn out so bad because you can do all that chick stuff with 'him' or 'her' or whatever the hell Jak says...it is this week."

"Don't talk him like that!" she snapped ferociously.

Kouga smirked at the fire in her eyes. "Ooh. You're feisty as a girl. I like it. Are they the only ones besides me?"

"Yeah." When she realized he could leak this out to the rest of the school, she started panicking. "Kouga, you can't tell anybody. I'll do pretty much anything." The desperation in her voice was not missed by Kouga.

"Will you do _me?_"

He didn't even see it coming. She had punched him too fast for him to realize it. With Kouga's reactions and speed, that was saying something. Consequently his nose started to bleed.

"Owww! M$%# F$#& SH& !!! What the hell were you doing? I was just kidding!" he lied. 'I had to try, but damn it she could have just slapped me.'

She felt guilty. "Jeez. I'm sorry Kouga. I'm not used to it and... oh here let me look at it."

She grabbed a tissue and tended to his nose. Little did she realize her robe had loosened due to her quick movements. Kouga, however, did notice. 'If I get to see that every time I get hit it's worth it. Man, I gotta get out of here before she notices how hard I am.'

"I promise not to reveal you if you do something I name later," he said as he was leaving.

"But Kouga, your nose." She genuinely looked concerned for him. Could he exploit her?

Her eyes were too beautiful, too innocent to tarnish.

"My nose'll be fine. Don't worry. About anything."

Her smile. Her smile made him feel like God. He caused that. Could he make her smile more? He knew. He knew he felt more than lust.

There were only three things that could happen now. She could be his for one night, giving him everything he has ever wanted from a woman and leave hating him; He could expose her; or he could be patient and try directing her to love him, to want to be with him, in his arms. God he wanted her.

He winked at her which made her giggle. And he did the only thing he could. He left. At least he knew what he would dream about tonight.

I hope this mini-chapter made all of you who hate me for the cliffie happy. Not the best, but in a couple chapters there will be a lot of good stuff. Updates will come slower due to school getting ready to start and practices picking up. I'm sorry, but I'll try to get as many chapters as possible out before I get loaded down by other stuff.


	9. Big Birthday Surprises

AN- One of the reviewers mentioned Inuyasha turned into Kouga half-way through the last chapter. I'm really confused by this. I don't know if they meant I made a mistake or if they thought Inuyasha should have found out before Kouga. I don't see it. If anything people should be confused thinking it was Miroku. Originally, that is who it was supposed to be. If that reviewer could let me known, please do so. Kouga in this part is essential to my story. I'm sorry if I confused you.

Dressing the Part

Chapter 8

Big Birthday Surprises

There she was. The woman of all his dreams and fantasies. She captivated him. God was she beautiful. But that isn't what enticed him. It wasn't her soft, silky hair. It wasn't her full, pouty lips. Nor was it her lithe, luscious body. No. It was the way her hands. He thought a person's hands could tell him anything about them.

Hers carried all the qualities he longed for. Love. Compassion. Strength. She was perfect. Too perfect. There were probably millions of teenage boys thinking of her. Miko was probably just a dumb model anyway, but he could enjoy her company for now.

They never spoke, but they didn't need to. She knew where to touch him and when he needed it.

He could feel her against his chest. They hadn't yet, in this particular fantasy, done anything inappropriate, but he was content lying with her in that beachside hammock. They were snuggled up together, her half next to and half on top of him.

He was startled when she started placing soft open mouthed kisses on his chest that gradually moved to his throat. It took him a moment to realize she was not on top of him but standing with her back to the ocean.

Her hair was down unlike any of the photographs she was in and she was wearing a white sleeveless, button up shirt that only went down to mid-stomach. Besides the black bikini bottoms, there was nothing else to cover her. He marveled at her as she licked her lips seductively.

'So she's the temptress today.'

He groaned at how painfully hard he had grown. He loved how she shifted between innocent and seductive in his dreams.

She started moving slowly backwards, toward the ocean. As she did, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She had just finished the last button to the shirt and he regrettingly noticed that she was still covered. As her hands were about to unveil her to him in all her glory, the most horrific sound in the world came to him.

"Good morning sun! Good morning birds!"

'Oh God. Is that Miroku? I hope he bought me a shot gun for my birthday. That way I can shoot him.' Knowing he had been ripped from paradise with his angel was not as bad as knowing he wouldn't be able to return to her. At least not _that_ morning.

He sat up in his bed angry at seeing Miroku's smiling face instead of Miko's.

Noticing Inuyasha's sudden movement, he decided it was a great idea to welcome him to the land of the living. "Good morning Yash! Isn't today the best?!" His excited attitude continued in the form of half-humming half-singing AC/DC.

"Yeah you shook me all night long...mmm hmmm hmm..."

'Why the hell is he so excited?' "Why the hell are you so excited?"

Miroku grinned widely. "Yash, do you not remember about you party tonight at Sess's club?"

"_That's_ why you woke me up from the best dream of my life?! A party?! I hate you." He flopped back down on the pillow cursing his roommate.

"Not even your crappy mood's gonna get me down. I finally get my chance to woo the lovely Sango."

He sat right back up. "Are you insane?! She isn't going to give the time of day idiot."

"Why not?!"

"You GRABBED her butt."

"I slipped."

"Three times?! When she slapped you and you had that dopey look on your face...Hahaha...man that was great!"

"Heh he."

"And then fifteen minutes later...ha ha ha... do you remember what you asked her?"

Fruitlessly hoping Inuyasha to not utter a syllable more he ground out, "I don't seem to recall."

"I can't believe you went up to her and asked her to do a three-way with that Koharu chick. In Sango language that means you wanted her to bash your brains in."

"What can I say? The ladies love me."

Kagome was not sure if Kouga would keep his word about keeping her secret, but it had been a few days and he seemed to have stuck to it. No one had come to her door to bother her. At least until now. She woke up to someone pounding on the door.

She knew Jak wouldn't get it because frankly Jak wasn't there. He was out shopping for Inuyasha's birthday party, to which she wasn't invited because it was supposed to be small. Apparently, Inuyasha's brother owned a club in the adjacent town and Inuyasha, in years past, had too many people there resulting in the place getting trashed. She hadn't felt bad because she had only known him for about a week.

She got out of bed. While walking to the door yawned and started scratching her head. She was definitely not a morning person. She opened the door to a panicked Kouga. He hurriedly pushed her inside and slammed the door.

'Well this feels familiar.' "Kouga what's wrong?"

"Kagome, ya gotta help me. Ya know how tonight is Inuyasha's party, right? Well, he's turning eighteen. In our group of friends, you go all out for someone's birthday. I didn't remember that and got him a Miko poster 'cause he's totally in love with her and it's the only thing I've got. I will do anything."

Kagome considered his pleas very carefully. She didn't want to rush into a bad decision, but she owed him so much for his silence and she could do something to help him. If she decided to help him, would she have the courage and cunning to pull it off?

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Just make sure I can get into one of the dressing rooms at the club before he gets there."

What could she possibly do? Did it matter as long as she helped him? "It can't be just anything. It's gotta be big! I need ideas."

"And I told you I would take care of it."

His astonishment showed as he asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

She was at the club at seven thirty. Miko would be attending Inuyasha's party. The catch was no one who was invited, except for Jakotsu, knew about it. For his birthday, one of the guests already had something planned for the stage, but other than that she was clear to do whatever she needed to.

She was supposed to wait in the shadows upstairs until Jak gave her the signal, his squealing for Inuyasha to make a speech, which Kagome, or Miko, would interrupt with a birthday surprise. Even Jak didn't know what it was. Only Souta knew. He also had to be snuck in.

Inuyasha, however, caught him and invited him in. Kagome was now alone. She was used to it, but that didn't lessen her isolation. Her seclusion was well worth it if Souta realized his potential and found happiness doing it. That was, after all, what she hoped for most, the happiness of her family. Even if it cost her her own.

The party started at seven with some dinner. Ramen was well received by Inuyasha. No notable presents were given out until it was Sango's turn.

She asked everyone to take their seats as the lights dimmed. A few seconds later a spotlight appeared on the stage. A woman sat in a backwards chair facing the audience. Her face was hidden until the music started. The woman, Kikyo, the closest thing Inuyasha had ever had to a girlfriend, began to sing along with it.

"The minute you walked in the joint

I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender.

Good looking so refined

Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?

So let me get right to the point.

I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.

Hey big spender spend a little time with me."

As she sang that first part she had gotten up and slowly stripped from what she called a 'librarian suit' to a corset and thong with stockings and garters.

She knew the routine like the back of her hand. She was ready. She would dance for him; show him what he meant to her. For her own present later, she would give him her virginity. She loved him and decided to show it.

And she did. As she got to that last line again, she strattled his lap and almost whispered it seductively into his ear and finally leaning down and kissing him.

The crowd watched, amazed at the uncharacteristic display of boldness Kikyo had shown.

Kagome watched, crushed that he already had a girlfriend and unsettled she couldn't do anything about it.

Sango, who coincidently Kagome knew, and Kikyo made their exit for the boys to have their fun. Kikyo didn't care. She would wait at his house, where he was staying tonight instead of the dorm.

After about fifteen minutes and some cake, Kouga looked really worried, but then again, he had no idea what was going on. Souta excused himself for 'the bathroom'. As soon as he left, Jak started clamoring. "SPEECH!!! SPEECH!!!." He wanted to be loud enough for Kagome to hear. Needless to say, mission accomplished.

She made her way backstage, unnoticed. Her hair and make-up in full 'Miko' mode. She walked from behind the curtain her boots interrupting Inuyasha's speech as he gaped at her. She stopped in front of the microphone Jak had placed there after Kikyo's performance.

He couldn't believe it. It was her. Was it some sweet delusion, some sick fantasy. She was wearing black boots just below her knees, a black leather mini-skirt, and a signature black, three-quarter length v-neck sweater. She was a vision.

He knew she was actually there when everyone turned as she started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Inuyasha. Happy birthday to you."

She started walking towards where he stood. He had been too stunned to sit.

She smiled lightly, but it entranced him. He started a bit when he realized she was speaking.

"Inuyasha, I presume?" At his nod, he noticed her hand going toward her chest. Now he knew it was a fantasy, but she had never spoken to him or sung to him in his fantasies. And what a beautiful voice it was. He had never heard anything like it, and if a few of the people in the room had heard his thoughts, they would have laughed at the irony.

Then he realized she wasn't grabbing her chest. She was grabbing a pair of unnoticed sunglasses hanging from the top of her sweater.

"Ho...how did you know?" He was flabbergasted. The woman of his dreams was here.

She smirked and in a savvy, sultry voice she said, "How did I know what? How did I know it was your birthday..." For the next part she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "...or how did I know you needed a new pair of sunglasses?" She paused for a moment and when she figured he wouldn't speak she continued, "I brought you sunglasses because I heard a friend of mine stole yours..."

'Jakotsu knew her?!'

"...and I am here at all because Kouga wanted to give you something special for your birthday, so he called in a few favors from Kagome and Souta."

'What?'

With that she stood on her tiptoes in order to kiss him...on the cheek. "Happy birthday Mr. Taisho." She turned and was already gone before he chased after her.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'm in love with you." He had meant to say it to himself, but it was overheard by two people. It broke both their hearts, for one wanted to return the declaration but couldn't and the other knew it wasn't directed to her. Both cried for the man they both loved, but neither could have.

AN- This was probably my favorite chapter so far. It was a good deal longer than my other chapters. I hope you like it as much as I did. It wasn't planned before tonight, but I couldn't resist. I thought it would add a lot of tension between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. I didn't want Kikyo to be just some jealous slut she tends to be portrayed as because it oversimplifies the three characters and the story line. It took all my creative juices for this chapter, but it isn't over yet. I still have the events I planned from the beginning and some Miroku, Sango, and someone else tension to write in. Until next time.


	10. Broken Heart Medley

I disclaim all.

AN- You can thank the inspiration of this chapter to my little sister's annoying, loud little friends. You can blame its lateness (compared to my other chapters) to various tryouts I've had recently. I've had some questions about who the two broken hearts belonged to. I will, therefore, clarify it in the first part of the chapter by going back and putting it into more detail.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Nine

Two Timing

Kagome felt like crap. Why was this happening? She swore she would be able to forgo her own happiness in order to help Souta, but now? Why did she have to give up Inuyasha too? Inuyasha. That issue disturbed her a bit too.

After she left, she knew Inuyasha would follow. She had to hide. Sure she could run faster than most of the boys on her team, except of course Kouga, but as talented as Kagome Higurashi was, running for dear life in three inch boots was _not _something she was good at. She had years of trying as Miko to know this.

The next best thing was to find a discreet hiding place. Having just been in close contact with her lips so close to his, her brain felt like it was melting away, willing her to go back, questioning her resolve to hurt herself by leaving the one man she truly wanted to another girl. Giving up, she hurried to the dressing room, which only a select few knew she had.

She just barely closed the door in time. She could he Inuyasha's shout. "Wait!" Then came the whisper that broke her down. "I'm in love with you." Her eyes widened as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Slumping down against the door with arms around her knees, she was conflicted.

How could he say he was in love with _Miko_, a woman he had only met for a minute or two (and probably had been jacking off two for years) when he didn't even invite _Kagome_, the real her he had known for a week, to his birthday party.

He could never love her. He loved her picture. Not even that. He was infatuated with her picture. Yet she still wanted him as her boyfriend. Then again, she also wanted her father back, a normal life, and her family's happiness, but those things didn't seem likely either.

The more she tried to forget about last night, the more she ached to have him, to touch him, to kiss him.

Was this what it was it like to have your heart ripped out? Kikyo was pretty sure it was. She had seen and heard what she was never meant to. She had been witness to Inuyasha's betrayal. That was all she could see it as, betrayal.

Last night, unbeknownst to anyone, Kikyo returned to the dressing room she had in the club. She wanted her night with Inuyasha to be special, but she had forgotten the pack of condoms Sango had bought for her. Sango and she weren't the best of friends, but both cared about Inuyasha. He and Sango had been friends for years. Kikyo would never come in the way of that. And Sango would not interfere in their relationship if he were in love.

Kikyo grabbed the condoms and stuffed them in her pocket with a blush. She was walking to the door, but stopped and she heard someone through the door. They were hurrying down the hall in high-healed boots. It struck her as odd unless something had happened. There were only guys left at the party, right?

She figured Miroku must have hired a stripper for Inuyasha, but Kikyo trusted him. He would send off anyone who came in their way. She found out how wrong she was. "Wait!" The desperation in his voice killed her. She could recognize that voice better than she could her own mother's, one she had not heard since early childhood.

Her heart broke with those five words, "I'm in love with you." When she heard them, they were for someone else.

Had he been playing her all along? Had he thought her a fool? Why, if he loved someone else, would he string her along. Wouldn't he have told her if there was someone else? Inuyasha was honorable in that sense, right?

Sure they had never _officially _labeled their relationship, but they have not seen anyone else in three-and-a-half _years_. Or at least she hadn't. Had he? Was she blind too not see it before now?

He would pay. By the end of the week, he would regret ever breaking her heart like this.

He had her. He had her not two feet away. And, he being the idiot he is, let her go. He had found the woman of his dreams and let her slip through his fingers. How could he be so stupid? He had to find her.

What was it she said? He had been too lost in her eyes, her lips to even think about listening to her, just like the _rest_ of the male population. She had known Jakotsu and had come as a favor to the Higurashi brothers. That's it. He would go to Kagome! He barreled out the door, down the senior wing, through the junior wing, right to Kagome and Jak's door.

BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!

KAGOME!!! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! KAGOME!!!

The door flew open. Jak swiftly came out and shut it quickly once again.

He seemed cold and distant to Inuyasha. A combination Inuyasha was not accustomed to.

"Kagome isn't here Inuyasha. I suggest you come back later." Jak was pissed at Inuyasha for mixing up Kagome like this. She was the only one who gave a damn about him in the entire school. He would not let Inuyasha unwittingly tear her apart.

"Well where the hell is he?"

"Out."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was bewildered. Had the entire world gone crazy? A sudden thought entered his mind? "Do you know Miko?"

'Oh shit! Kagome said I knew her last night. How do I answer?' "Of course, Dog Boy."

Ignoring the venomous insult, Inuyasha continued. "How?"

"She's...she's...Kagome...'s sister." Jak covered his mouth, unbelieving of what came out of it.

"Miko, the magazine goddess, is Kagome's sister."

Nervously he reasoned, "How else could you explain her sudden appearance?"

Growling he spat, "Don't get smart with me dumbass!" With that, he grumbled back down the hall to his room.

Jak, seeing this, went back inside to a crying, worried Kagome. "Jak, why did you say I was my sister? Do you know how much more complicated this makes things?" She wasn't angry at him, just overwhelmed. How could she pull this off?

"I'm really, really, really sorry Kags. He just put me on the spot like that and I didn't know what else to say. I know I totally screwed up royally. Please please please forgive me!" He squeezed her into a giant bear hug, nearly crushing her to death.

She knew Jak would never do something like that on purpose. He had been so good to her here.

"Jak, you know I love you right?"

"If only you actually were a gay man. Life would be great." She giggled for the first time since the other night.

Jak and Kagome just hugged each other for long time, each comforting the other in their stupidity as of late. Little did they now that their world would come crumbling down by the end of the week.

AN- Sorry for the short set-up chapter. I've been busy. I seem to have a problem with short chapters, but once again, if I did a full blown chapter, it would have been a few more days. This way the setup for the next chapter is already done. The next one should be good. Not a whole lot more left with the story, but I figure since schools about to start anyway, I might as well end this story with a bang. I want to thank all the readers for their patience and all the reviewers for helping me by telling me what they think.


	11. Blown Away

Dressing the Part

Chapter Ten

Blown Away

"Alright, for you _new guys_, this week is very important for the team. We prepare for our fiercest opponents, our arch-rivals..." Inuyasha began the speech he prepared for the team. "As you know, this game is so important because it determines how much funding we get, if any. We need to beat the Takahashi School for Girls Softball Team."

At this, many of the guys could not control their laughter. The idea of a girls team beating them was laughable, which is what they were doing, laughing.

"Yash, don't we usually just work on fundraising with them and split it evenly?" Miroku was the only one to see the peculiar situation as anything but laughable. Why would they have to play the softball team?

"Yeah, that's what we usually do, but Kikyo said if we want anything we're gonna have to beat them to get it...on their field with their rules."

Now was Kouga's turn to comment...or outburst depending on one's point of view. "Are you shittin' me? We get to tee off while they lob the ball to us? AND they have a shorter fence. This is gonna rock."

"If you believe that, you really are a piece of wolf-shit!" Everyone stopped, shocked and confused not at the comment, but at who it came from. Kagome was _pissed_. She knew boys' teams saw girls as a joke. She had heard the comments all her life. The distances were smaller and the ball was bigger. Therefore, the game was easier.

They were dead wrong.

"If they want it on their field with their rules, they will not just _lob_ it to you, idiot. They do more than that. Their pitchers will have a lot more movement with a lot bigger strike zone to do it. We wouldn't be able to even touch the ball. And, if it is by their rules, we'll have to pitch underhand to them too dumbass! Whatever we do, by some miracle, manage to hit, with us pitching they could quintuple it, if not more! So sit down and shut up until you learn to think _before_ you speak!"

Kouga, knowing Kagome was in fact probably one of these girls who could throw underhand, was insulted that _she_ could say he couldn't hit off a girl. "You listen here, Higurashi. I don't care who they think they are, or who you think you are for that matter. No _girl_ will ever, and I mean _ever_, strike me out. You hear me?"

Kouga's chauvinism was enraging every nerve in the young woman's body. She would show him. "I'll tell you what, Kouga. If you can hit off me, I will do any _favor_ you could possibly want from me." For the next part she leaned in close to his ear and as her breath caressed it, the sheer pleasure entranced his body. For his ears only she whispered "That includes whatever you would like done by or to Miko."

Kouga stood there in disbelief; his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. As he regained his composure, wolfish smirk donned his face. "I'm assuming that goes both ways?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "I accept. When and where?"

"Right here. Right now. I just need to warm up a little." She winked at him and he thought of all the possible meanings that phrase could have.

She pulled Souta over to the diamond and started to warm up. Kouga was watching her slowly toss the larger, yellow ball she had stowed in her bag. She was so slow and she was only throwing from about twenty feet from home plate. Then, she stepped back to forty feet from home plate, the distance girls pitch from until college. He grew worried. All of the guys had eyes transfixed on Kagome. All of them glad Kouga was the one to make an ass of himself and not them.

"I'm ready Kouga, or are you not man enough?"

"I'll show you. Bring it on."

Souta announced the terms. "Treat this like a regular at bat. Three strikes and Kagome wins. A hit or a walk and Kouga wins. Foul balls count as strikes unless there are already two strikes. Agreed?"

After both players nodded they began.

Souta, knowing what Kagome liked to throw (after having been an unwilling practice catcher for her for years), started off by flashing a few signals that indicated an inside fastball. Souta knew Kouga wouldn't be able to catch it. Kagome nodded and started her motion

Kouga swung! Kouga missed.

Now Kagome would want to pitch something Kouga could never see in baseball. He flashed a sign indicating a rise ball that would cross the middle of the plate.

She wound up and threw.

Kouga was sure this one was his until it started to go...up?

"What the hell was that Higurashi?"

"That was a rise ball Kouga. It goes up."

"That's not legal."

"Why not?" Kagome question unflustered.

"It...it...it just isn't."

"I'm afraid, Kouga, it is perfectly legal. Now, step back in the batter's box. You have two strikes."

Kouga grumbled as he prepared himself to hit the snot out of the ball.

Souta flashed a change-up sign. Kouga would expect it coming fast and the slower speed would throw him off.

She released the ball and Kouga tried to keep his hands back and swing, but he was off balance. Not only did he strike out, but he fell flat on his face.

Kagome casually walked over to him and helped him up. "I guess it wasn't as easy as you thought it was."

"I _suppose_ I may have been misjudging you."

She gave him a genuine smile.

He thought she looked amazing.

Inuyasha had not paid attention to their interaction after Kouga fell flat on his face but, he did get an idea.

"Hey Kagome. Where'd you learn that?"

When she hadn't responded right away, Souta interjected. "He used to throw batting practice to our sister's old teams...to be closer to hot, sweaty girls." Miroku smirked at the idea wondering why he hadn't thought of that when he and Sango were younger. "In fact," Souta continued, "we saw one of her old teammates the other night. What was her name? Oh yeah! Sango. Kagome and Sango used to be really close."

"You saw Sango?!" Kagome shrieked as she feigned surprise.

Miroku was bewildered. 'He and Sango were...close?' He gulped. He was in trouble.

Inuyasha said confidently, "Anyway, _you're_ gonna be pitching against the girls team."

As the group took this in about five people gave a collective response.

"WHAT?!!!"

AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to everybody who checked out my second fic, "Those we Leave Behind".


	12. Compromising Conclusions

Dressing the Part

Chapter Eleven

Compromising Conclusions

How could he do this to her? Of course she didn't actually _like _Kikyo, but that didn't give Inuyasha the right to lead her on then kick her to the curb. Sango needed to knock some sense into him. Kikyo was really hurt.

She and the girls' team had been surprised when they heard about Kikyo's challenge but, Sango completely understood after she heard about the events at the club. Sango was surprised to have to play the boys. She needed to talk to Inuyasha

She snuck out of school, which was far easier than it seemed, then snuck into the boys school. However, she had never been there before. She saw two smaller (probably freshmen) boys playing catch as she passed one of the many lawns on campus.

She figured they might know Inuyasha from the baseball team and might be able to direct her to him.

"Excuse me."

Souta and Kohaku now noticing the girl were surprised.

"Sango! What are you doing here?"

"Kohaku! I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you with that hat on. Who's your little friend?"

"Sango it's me, Souta."

"I didn't know you went here! How's Kagome?"

"You can find out yourself." Souta went closer to the beautiful older girl and whispered in her ear, "She's going here...as my _brother_."

"WHAT?!!! Kagome's _here?!_"

Sango remembered the fall of her freshman year at Takahashi. Kagome was her roommate for like a week. They worked out together because they both wanted to make the softball team. Kagome pitched and Sango caught. Alas, it was not meant to be. The damn paparazzi had scared Kagome off. She got stuck with this bitch who just happened to make shortstop named Kagura. Sango was the only one who knew her as Kagome. Everyone else called her Miko.

While she was there, Sango had a blast. Even only after a week, they were really close. Sango would always say something to insult Kagome. Thus the tickle fight would begin.

As Sango reminisced about good times, Kohaku, who had not heard the conversation between his roommate and his sister, interjected, "Oh yeah. Kagome's amazing. He's great. He's gonna be pitching against you guys at the game. Do any of the other girl's know him? I wanna know how big a secret our secret weapon is. I mean, he said he used to pitch batting practice to all his sister's teams and you were one of 'em and that he did that to get close to hot, sweaty girls and-"

"Kohaku! You're babbling again man." Unfortunately, Kohaku had not noticed Souta's impatient outburst, giving the Sango and Souta a chance to continue their discussion.

"So Kagome is here, a boy, on the team, and pitching at Kikyo's 'Grudge Game'. Is that everything?" asked a shocked Sango.

"No. About now, you'd probably find Inuyasha in her room running from her roommate."

'What?'

"Just trust me. You _don't_ wanna know. It's way too complicated."

"Gotcha. Thanks for the help kid." She began to walk off then stopped abruptly. "Exactly where is her room?"

Souta gave her directions and groaned. He watched her walk away into the dorms. 'God, has she gotten beautiful. She's got great legs too. Especially in the mini-skirt. Maybe I should follow Kagome's example and go to all-girl school. They might _all_ wear skirts that short.' Then he grumbled something about staying away from Miroku and his bad influence as Kohaku lost his train of thought. Both boys returned to playing catch, unaware of the strange events leading the implosion of the universe about to occur.

Kagome sat lazily on top of her bed reading a letter from her mother. Apparently she had been offered a small, but serious movie role. It was what she set out for. And now that Souta is happy, she's off the hook, right? She just didn't know anymore.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Wow! He knocked for once. She absentmindedly called out, "Come in Inuyasha."

Staring at the ceiling, she heard the door expectedly squeak open and shut close. She did _not_ expect a girl to run over, jump on top of her, and hug her.

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe it's you!"

"SANGO! What are you doing here?! In my room?!"

"I was looking for Inuyasha to kick his butt. When I saw your brother, he said Inuyasha would be in your room. Naturally we talked more and I found out _you_ were you. Now seriously Kagome, I already know why you're here. Souta told me everything." Sango sounded very solemn and it worried Kagome, but then she playfully continued, "I was so hot I turned you."

Both girls started laughing and Kagome tackled Sango onto the bed. Kagome would always win tickling fights with Sango. She straddled Sango's hips and trapped her arms above her head.

"You know what I'm waiting for Sango." It was the same every time. Kagome wins. Sango submits. They stop. Sango says something. Kagome tickles. Sango fights. Kagome wins. Repeat.

Neither one noticed the door opening with two familiar figures walking through, shocked at the two panting on the bed.

"Alright Kagome, you win. You're the best. Do what_ever_ you want with me!"

'Is se _giggling_? Sango doesn't giggle. The bastard got her _drunk!_'

"Are you sure you want to tempt me Sango?" Kagome questioned mischievously.

At that very moment, the two visitors chose that moment to speak.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" and "GET OFF OF HER BASTARD!!!" were voiced at the same time.

AN- Okay. The fic will go on longer than planned due to complaints. I'm not sure how, but I'll manage. Kagome manages to get herself into a lot of compromising positions for a virgin, huh? Please let me know what you did or especially did not like. It makes me happy. I don't want to do a lemon. Sorry, but I don't. I don't think I would do it well if I did want to.


	13. Indecent Proposal?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha (or anything else for that matter), I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be coming up with more ideas for new TV shows and collecting royalties checks.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Twelve

Indecent Proposal?

"Get OFF her you pervert!"

Kagome was really embarrassed. Sango was pissed.

"You're calling Kagome, of all people including yourself, a pervert? You're such a hypocrite! For your information, Kagome hasn't done anything perverted since birth. I'm the one who started it. So you can mind your own damn business, Houshi! And by the way, I didn't know knocking wasn't considered a common courtesy anymore!"

"It's not just them. Nobody knocks around here," replied Kagome who quickly recalled the many times people have barged into the room as she interrupted Sango's tirade.

"That doesn't make it right! That pervert and the dog had no right to come in here and criticize anything we do."

A stunned and speechless Miroku was _not_ a thing Inuyasha was used to, nor was a freakishly debaucherous Sango. What the hell was going on? And if Sango started it, why was Kagome on top?

"If you started it, why is Kagome on top? I always imagined you as the type of girl who likes to be on top, Sango," jovially teased Inuyasha. He gave a trademark smirk to the boiling tomboy on the bed.

The two girls disentangled themselves from each other and sat next to each other on the bed. Sango glared at Inuyasha incredulously while Kagome stared at the floor. "Yash, I now the whole concept of fun is kinda new to you..."

Poor Miroku's mind was mad with pain and jealousy. 'Fun? What kind of fun has that asshole had with my precious Lady Sango?'

"...but you have heard of a tickle fight before, right? You do know by the end of it usually one person ends up on top, right?"

"Whatever. I don't really care what you do. At first I thought the idiot was trying to rape you or something..."

"So did I," spat Miroku bitterly.

"...but on second thought, you could take any jackass that tried. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Brought back to the reason why she was there. "How the hell could you do that to Kikyo? I mean, I don't really like her all too much, but she didn't do anything to deserve what you did to her. I thought you guys have only been seeing each other for the past three years. She told me you loved another girl. I told her you couldn't string her along like that. Imagine my surprise when she claims to have heard the very words she's been longing to hear from you for so long said to another girl. Is it true? Are you that much of an ass?"

That look killed him. That look of disgust and contempt she rarely held for any of her friends, including Miroku when he groped her. He hadn't known Kikyo was at the club to hear him. He didn't want to hurt her, but knowing now that she was there, all the game made sense. She wanted to get back at him for betraying her.

"I didn't mean for her to hear that," Inuyasha whispered defeatedly.

"You said you loved her!" outbursted Miroku. "If she heard you she would have thought you were crazy. Man, I know you dream about her, but you don't even know her!"

"Who is he talking about Yash? What girl?!"

With neither of the boys willing to speak, Kagome decided to answer. "He's talking about Miko." 'He dreams about me? No, he dreams about the superstar. He wouldn't want me."

Sango looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Miko?" Sango looked straight at Kagome with mouth agape. Regaining her composure, she spoke to Kagome. "I haven't seen her in a while. How is she?"

At the question, Inuyasha attention concentrated solely on Kagome.

Kagome gave a faint smile. "She's lying low right now, but Mom said she got offered a couple movie deals. If she does it, I'll have to leave to help her out again."

Inuyasha joined in. "You do that?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I enrolled so late? The only reason I was able to get in was because my sister felt bad for keeping me out of school for so long. She bribed the school with an ad deal for next year to let me in."

"Whoa. Wait! So you could leave before the season's over? That's messed up."

"Leave me alone. I'm lucky I got to stay this long. I may have to leave after the grudge game."

"You're playing in the grudge game?" interjected a surprise Sango.

"Playing? He's pitching."

"That's not fair! You can't pitch!"

"That's what I said. I've probably have more experience pitching underhand to girls than anyone on your team."

Sango had looked steamed, but visibly calm. 'Maybe I can use this to get something else I want without admitting I want it.' "Houshi?"

Miroku brightened at being addressed in a pleasant tone by Sango. "Yes Lady Sango?"

"If you convince Inuyasha to let Kagome _not_ pitch, I'll let you kiss me for ten seconds."

Just as Miroku was about to agree through his large grin, Kagome spoke.

"What?! Sango you can't do that. It's your first kiss." Kagome seemed very apprehensive for Sango.

Why did he have to say that? Why did Kagome have to ruin this wonderful opportunity like that? He couldn't do that to Sango. He loved her. He couldn't let her give away her first kiss just because of a deal. But he wanted to kiss her. He needed to feel her lips against his. However, that little bit of information also revealed that Kagome had not kissed Sango.

"I'm sorry Sango. I can't do that. Let's get out of here Yash."

Inuyasha, just as confused as everyone else, walked out bidding farewell to both his teammate and his childhood friend. Miroku paused with his back facing the girls and simply walked away.

He didn't see the tears in her eyes. He didn't see her pain. All he could think of was the beautiful girl he could not take advantage of.

All she could think of was how little he truly cared. He played games with her heart, but all he really cared about whether he won the game or not. Was she so reprehensible that the boy who did every girl in sight couldn't bother with her? Was it because she was too ugly, hung out too much with the boys, too inexperienced?

She didn't understand, but the dilemma was neither did he. He had taken advantage of so many girls, manipulated so many hearts. When the girl he wanted above all others presented him this opportunity, why was he not able to take it?

He was defeated.

She was heartbroken.

The strong willed girl had disguised her attempts to have him kiss her without appearing to submit to his alluring charms. She was attracted to him. She cared about him. His smile made her knees go weak. But, he treated her as if she were one of the guys half the time. The other half, he treated her as if she were the ugly friend of a hot chick he was going after. With Kagome here, maybe she was.

Kagome saw her tears and hugged her best friend as she sobbed uncontrollably.

It was ironic in so many ways. When offered the one thing he wanted more than anything else, Miroku couldn't go after it. Both Sango and Miroku wanted each other, but felt unwanted by the other.

She was a failure and he was a coward.

They both lingered on opposite sides of the door for quite a while. Finally, both turned away.

AN- I know. It's crap and it's a lot sadder and meaner than I expected. I had plan some more embarrassing moments for the girls, but this is what came out. My revisions are a bit weak but whatever. There will be a plot change after the game to make the story longer. I have hinted as to what it is but, not quite.


	14. Repercussions

AN- I apologize for the longer wait but, I have been extremely busy. To be fair I did warn you. School just started and my team is practicing more to prepare for college showcase tournaments. To top it all off, I'm taking four AP classes. I was a bit curious as to why I had a lot less reviews for my last chapter. I didn't think it was so good, but I reread the whole fic and I'm trying to make it better. This chapter should be better because I've been planning it out more than previous chapters and involving more characters and character POVs.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Thirteen

Repercussions

Miroku woke up glumly. What the hell was he thinking? How could he be so stupid as to turn away the most beautiful, strong, and perfect girl? Miroku stumbled out of bed with a hangover. He had felt so stupid after last night. He'd been so upset upon seeing Kagome on top of Sango. As he clumsily made his way to the bathroom, his regret filled brain seethed with jealousy and regret.

Why couldn't that be him having tickle fights with her? How could she be with Kagome?

That's easy stupid. She doesn't think you respect her. Kagome obviously does. Sango lowers her guard more with Kagome. Why not trying to keep those hands _off_ her butt?! She hates that. She thinks that lack of respect translates into you not wanting her as a girlfriend, _Shithead!_

She's gotta know I care about her. What if she does know and still chooses Kagome?

Thinking hurt too much. He tried splashing cool water to lessen his nausea to no avail. He was not able to quiet the disparaging, angry voice ringing in his head. He _was_ however, able to hear a certain disgruntled hanyou enter the bedroom to which the bathroom was currently adjoined.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. How was he to know he said those things right in front of Kikyo? How was he to know how strong her feelings for him were? They had never even acknowledged having a relationship.

Why did Miko keep haunting his dreams? He came twice in his sleep. He didn't even know it was fucking possible! She wasn't coming back. The dream Miko wasn't real.

Even if he saw the real Miko again, which was unlikely because Souta and Kagome wouldn't even stay in the same room if he talked about her, she wasn't the one he held in his arms at night. She wasn't the one who rubbed his body when he was tense. She wasn't the one who kissed him passionately til neither could breathe any longer. She wasn't the one he aced fo...okay so maybe he ached for her too.

But dammit! Why the hell was he stuck on someone from another world, someone who didn't belong there...with him. Even if by some miracle she returned his feelings, there was no way he could ask her to give up the life she led.

It was better this way. They could never be together. Because of all this, he would try to make amends with Kikyo. Even if he wasn't in love with her, he still cared about him and she wanted to be with him. He would tell her it was just a far-fetched fantasy he'd had for years. He would tell her how sorry he was to hurt her and he would always protect her from that kind of pain. He would have to smile at Kikyo's face and be reminded of the goddess he could not have. But he did not care. He would do anything to right the wrongs and injustices of what he'd done to Kikyo.

He would just have to give up the woman of his dreams for the woman who had never left his arms.

He would just have to explain to her the situation. He would do it at the fundraiser today.

Oh shit!

He completely forgot the two teams wouldn't be sharing the money. And because of him, their captain, the next year's team would either get all the funding or none of it. His legacy to them was either better supplies, maintenance, equipment, and not to mention parties, or the alternative, nothing.

He wouldn't know which one until the game tomorrow. For now, he had to try to earn a lot for the guys, hopefully.

Meanwhile, in a popular restaurant/night club downtown, the silver haired proprietor grumbled about stupid half-brothers and questioned the extent he should go to fulfill family obligation. He was not happy about a bunch of oversexed, immature, hormonal teenagers coming to the club tonight.

However, it was part of the fraternal agreement. Sesshoumaru would allow his club to be used by Inuyasha twice a year; usually his birthday and the fundraiser, and Inuyasha would reside in the dorm during the week.

He could now only pray to be out of there before any of the half-breed's friends arrived. He not only invited the pathetic group of imbecilic morons he calls friends, but idiotic girls who hang around them. He didn't know whose intelligence proved more flattering to a Neanderthal, his idiot whelp of a half-brother or the harlot who threw herself at him.

To say the least, he didn't really care. As long as he had departed prior to the degenerates' arrival. He couldn't stand them. He soon departed, never to know of the indulgent acts of lewdness to go on later in the evening. Nor could he suspect the imminent destruction of one girl's hopes and dreams.

Sango, now in her own dorm's bathroom, soaked not only in the warm water, but the pain and regret of her inherent loneliness. She didn't know why she was so upset. It's not like she expected a guy to want to kiss her. She knew the rumors. 'Sango's a softball player and that make's her a lesbian.' When people found out how little experience with boys she had, they just assumed she wasn't attracted to them. Guys, even when she was outside of school, didn't waste their time on her.

She had always been a tomboy. Ever since she was little she had played with Inuyasha. However, at the time he was away at school a lot. And she found out the Taishos had numerous homes and spent very little time in one particular home. She had only seen him for maybe one week every two months.

Her mother had advised her to do some kind of activity since her best friend left. Since Kohaku was in baseball, she thought she would try softball. That was when she met Kagome Higurashi before she became Miko. They had been fast friends and Kagome replaced something she had been missing. But then, Kagome left to earn money when her father died.

Sango had been so alone for so long.

The relief that washed over her when she saw Inuyasha again overwhelmed her, but it wasn't the same. Inuyasha was a lot older. He was a freshman and hung out with a new crowd. _That_ was when Houshi's game started. He would scare off other guys (saying she wasn't interested in them which only made more people believe the rumors), grab her butt, and make her feel ugly and unwanted. Once again she felt alone.

As the tears ran down her face as she quivered in the water, she wondered why she of all people was destined to be alone forever.

Kagome, unaware of the mental trappings of the others, decided to forget all emotions she had felt during her short stay, finish out the week, and leave. Souta was happy now with Kohaku as a roommate and was far from in danger of dropping out and she was being offered what she wanted, movie deals. There was really no real reason to stay. At least compared to why she came in the first place. She liked the guys, loved to play, and enjoyed going to school, but she couldn't be who she was. She was starting to figure out she would never be able to either. She was miserable despite all the positives of being there.

She would close off the side of her brain that said she was miserable for the rest of the week. She would announce it after the game.

It was now about time for both teams to arrive at the club. They would open the club to the public, cook food, serve, entertain, and close. Afterwards, they always had a private, less...tame party.

But, no one was sure how it would work out with the two captains in an all-out war.

Kikyo sure wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe it was a bit childish and premature to make a challenge like she had. It was an uncharacteristically rash decision and she feared the two squads would implode while at each other's throats.

She stopped thinking when she arrived inside the club to see the silver haired boy to whom her heart belonged. He gave her a weak smile as she walked toward him. She saw the regret in his eyes.

"Kikyo, the other night was a mistake and we need to talk."

He looked at her pensive features as he waited for her response. Her thoughtful countenance became resolute, as if a monumental decision had been made.

"No we don't."

His face became pained "What are yo-" He was never able to finish seeing as how her lips were now firmly, yet chastely latched onto his.

Unbeknownst to them, the girl responsible for the temporary rift between the two watched heart-broken at something she could never have. She made her way out of the club with tears trickling down her face as she ran into an advancing Sango.

Sango could only guess what trouble Kagome Higurashi as she took her in her arms. While still locked in the comforting embrace, the young women managed to seat themselves on the stairs leading up to the club.

To an onlooker, one especially, the two appeared to be in a lover's embrace. The young man's heart broke as he saw his beloved plant unobtrusive, chaste kisses on the top of his rival's head and cheeks. The young Miroku Houshi, then and there, gave up hope for his beloved Sango as he watched her from afar.

"Be happy," he whispered brokenly to himself.

Simultaneously, Kagome sobbingly relayed what she begrudgingly witnessed to Sango.

AN-whew! Please tell me what you think. I need feedback: flames, happy reviews, somewhere in between. I like it all.


	15. Remembering Old Ties

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) or "Another Night" (The Real McCoy)

Dressing the Part

Chapter Fourteen

Remembering Old Ties

The club was full. It seemed as though everyone in the whole of Japan had come to the fundraiser. When else could they get into the biggest hot-spot that side of Tokyo for half-price?

Everyone wanted to get into the club owned by the famous Sesshoumaru Taisho, former prodigy of the Great Kensuke Higurashi. Although, few had actually known that. No one but Sesshoumaru knew how much Kensuke did for him. The baseball god said something no one else had to him before.

Sesshoumaru was the most promising young pitcher in Japan's collegiate system in 1987. He had numerous offers after his sophomore year. One of those offers came from the team with the most favor to win Japan's World Series. The representative who came to speak with him was Kensuke Higurashi.

Higurashi talked to him about what the coach had mentioned, going to their triple A team for at least a month. If he did well, he would be moved up after a month. They talked about salary possibilities, the team, Tokyo and something Sesshoumaru didn't expect.

The Great Higurashi, who realized Sesshoumaru's parents were dead and had no guidance at the moment, suggested that he finish school before going to the majors.

That really struck Sesshoumaru. All of the other representatives from all of the other teams had tried to sell him by telling him he would be the youngest starting pitcher in their team's history, or the number of girls who would adore him, the fame, and the money. All mentioned what he could do to boost their teams.

None, save Higurashi, seemed to care about him. Whichever coach sent Higurashi to talk instead of himself, was wise indeed. Higurashi also informed the young left-hander of nineteen that the position for him would still be there when he graduated.

Sesshoumaru knew if he were ever injured, without a degree and proper management of his finances, his life would be over. After coaxing from Higurashi, Sesshoumaru agreed to join the team...in a few years.

After that day, Sesshoumaru looked to Higurashi for guidance, not only in his baseball career, but in school and life. He had even gone to the Higurashi home for Christmas back in 1989.

Higurashi invited Sesshoumaru to his home. While there, Sesshoumaru formed good impressions of Higurashi's wife, Kamiya. Kamiya Higurashi was in her last trimester of her pregnancy with Souta and he spent a lot of time with a two-year-old ball of energy named Kagome Higurashi.

By that Christmas, Kensuke had been playing for five years and was one of the top players. Sesshoumaru, then twenty-one, had graduated from Tokyo University ahead of his class with a bachelor's degree in business.

Kensuke had been very proud of the young man. The two had become close enough that, when asked Sesshoumaru agreed to become the Higurashi children's godfather. No one could have guessed the magnificent baseball player, the excellent father, the doting husband, the wonderful human-being, the god among men could fall victim to the same perils as normal people.

In 1994, Kensuke Higurashi was killed by a drunk driver. Sesshoumaru had, by then, accumulated a decent amount of money. He had sent the Higurashi's regular payments to help them for a while. He still checked up on the children and had conversations with Kamiya Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru had been pitching in the major league for five years. On the side, as advised by Higurashi, Sesshoumaru had invested his money very wisely, already seeing tremendous growth. Also, he would open three successful restaurants and the hottest night club in the region. He would also later find out his half-brother's mother had died of some form of cancer and decided to seek him out. He would house the ungrateful, rude boy.

The last time he had seen the two he affectionately called brats, was before Kagome started attending Takahashi School for Girls. He was due for a visit in the near future. He thought it would be best to wait until Inuyasha left for college. Then there would be no jealousy on his part, for he viewed Kagome and Souta as his family.

He didn't hate Inuyasha, but they just weren't all that close. Sesshoumaru displaced the anger he felt for his father abandoning him years earlier. It hadn't been any fault of Inuyasha's, but he didn't make their relationship any easier.

Maybe he should reconnect old ties.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had been joined by their teams to set-up. The terms of the arrangement were they would set-up, clean-up, and pay for all supplies they use without the mark-up price. They would receive all the door charge. Because of this, they charged half-price hoping for a high attendance.

The guys had their baseball uniforms on except for a few alterations. They wore regular shoes, a tee shirt with their uniforms tops open over them, and their baseball caps. The girls wore white wife-beater tank tops, short shorts, and could wear their hair any way but down.

Today at five, they opened the doors and ran Karaoke night. The catch would be the two dollar fee per song.

With a tentative relationship back between the two captains, the night ran smoothly. Inuyasha was on a break in the back room. It had a couch, a fridge, and a smaller set of speakers relaying to the break room what was heard in the club.

He had just sat down and instantaneously began dozing. It was her again. It was his Miko. Why did she do this to him? He couldn't have her. She was just there to torture him. This time they were simply snuggled on a couch...together. He lied there thinking about how she smelled great, how good she felt against him, how he loved the way those magnificent hands slowly traced his jaw, his chest, his stomach, and back up. After a few minutes, she fingered his hair.

Suddenly, music from the speakers woke him from the tranquility she brought his soul. He recognized it and felt it fit his emotions well.

_Another night, another dream, but always you._

_It's like a vision of live that seems to be true. _

_Another night, another dream, but always you._

_In the night I dream of love so true._

He knew the girl's voice sounded familiar. Who did that voice belong to? Then during the male part, another voice he recognized joined in. Who the hell was that? Whoever they were woke him up.

_Just another night, another vision of love._

_You feel joy. You feel pain 'cause nothing will be the same._

_Just another night is all that it takes_

_To understand the difference between lovers and fakes._

_So baby, I talk talk, I talk to you_

_In your dreams of love so true_.

_So baby, I talk talk, I talk to you_

_In your dreams of love so true_.

He wouldn't be able to rest anymore. There was only a couple more hours until the club would close to the public. That was when the real fun would start. The two teams would have a private party. He got up and walked out the door as the girl started singing again.

_In the night in my dreams,_

_I'm in love with you, 'cause you talk to me like lovers do._

_I feel joy. I feel pain 'cause it's still the same._

_When the night is gone, I'll be alone._

_Another night, another dream, but always you,_

_It's like a vision of live that seems to be true, _

_Another night, another dream, but always you,_

_In the night I dream of love so true._

This song was only reminding him of his loneliness. He couldn't have Miko, but he couldn't hurt Kikyo. No matter what he did, he lost. He sympathized more with the female part in the song. Miko would come in his dreams and only in his dreams. That guy's voice came back just as he walked down the hallway.

When he got to the main area with the stage, he saw two unlikely people onstage, Sango and Souta. He knew the younger Higurashi had a crush on his childhood friend, but hadn't known they were on such good terms.

Maybe Kagome wasn't the only one experienced with girls. He smirked. In a few years, the freshman who worshiped him would be quite the heartbreaker.

_Another night, another dream, but always you,_

_It's like a vision of live that seems to be true, _

_Another night, another dream, but always you,_

_In the night I dream of love so true._

The way they played off each other and worked the crowd was great, like they had done it a lot before. They finished of a few more verses and received quite a few tips from girls drooling over Souta and guys ogling Sango. Jak had also discreetly made a hefty tip.

He thought Souta was just yummy.

He wouldn't make a play on him as long as Kagome was his friend.

Another set of jealous eyes watched the two interact with each other casually. They didn't do anything inappropriate, but he loathed how easily she giggled when he presumably said something funny.

He liked even less how she would grab her stomach and lean on him with her arm around his shoulders. Souta wrapped his arm around her waist and the two continued what was appeared to be the reminiscing of a pleasant memory.

Why couldn't she ever do that with him? He wanted to scream. Just then, Inuyasha walked up. "Hey Miroku, where the fuck is Kagome?"

AN- How was it? I bet you didn't see the whole Sesshoumaru thing coming. To tell you the truth, I just came up with it. Maybe I'll have a whole Inuyasha competing with Kagome thing in the story. That would make him look like an even bigger idiot. I don't know. What do you think? Tell me what you think should or should not happen. Just so you know, Sango knows about Souta's crush and is extra nice to him. Kohaku has the same thing for Kagome, but he sees her way less. I'll try to update at least once more this week, but don't hold me to it.


	16. Anger and Incest

Dressing the Part

Chapter Fifteen

Anger and Incest

"Hey Miroku, where the fuck is Kagome?"

Realizing he had just been asked a question, Miroku woke from his regret filled daze.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I said have you seen Kagome around anywhere? He's been missing all night and the club's gonna close soon." Inuyasha noticed the gloomy look in his best friend's eyes. "You know Houshi, it's better to let her know later than you should have rather than not at all. Don't take her choice away. By some miracle she may want you." Inuyasha whacked him on the shoulder, thoroughly getting his attention. "Hey, if you don't tell her, you don't deserve to have her, coward."

He contemplated why things had turned out this way. He speculated where he had gone wrong. He dreamed of her in his arms. The pictures in his imagination shifted from he, Miroku, holding her to other guys who treated her far better than he did. He imagined her giggling at their jokes, running her fingers through their hair one at a time, and pulling her beautiful, magnificent self toward them.

He hated it. He hated it when Inuyasha tried to give him of all people love advice. He hated when he could see her drifting away from him. However, Miroku hated this particular situation for one prominent reason. He hated it because Inuyasha was right. He didn't deserve her.

Kagome sat there in the dark flipping through pages of the photo album. So many memories. So much pain. She saw the images of her father in all his glory. A smile came to her face as she glanced over all of the news articles, press clippings, batting titles, golden gloves, charity work...Souta's birth, her third birthday, his and Mama's wedding, and the day he signed his first contract in 1984, just months after the wedding. Then she came toward the end of the book.

She realized quickly that this portion was still to painful to view but, she couldn't look away.

**THE GREAT HIGURASHI DEAD IN CAR CRASH!**

DRUNK DRIVER OFF THE HOOK

All the work she put into trying to deal with the pain and move on was now gone. The wound felt as if it were completely reopened. She wished her father were there. He could always make everything feel better.

He had searched half of the goddamn club trying to find him. No one had seen him and after a great deal of prodding, Miroku had confirmed Kagome was there. The only place left was Sesshoumaru's office. He knew Kagome wouldn't be in there, but he needed to deposit some of the cash they earned in the safety deposit box Sesshoumaru kept there.

He walked angrily up the private staircase to Sesshoumaru's office. He was not happy. He hated it when one person on the team shirked off his responsibilities. What made it worse was that Kagome usually worked harder than anybody else.

Kagome would definitely sit a few games for this.

He reached the top of the stairs and approached the door. He unthinkingly opened the door to the dark, seemingly empty room. He then slammed the door and mechanically turned on the light. All this time he didn't notice Kagome's rigid form sitting stiff as a board on the brown leather couch.

If he had he would only have seen the side of her face, for the couch ran along the wall to the left of the door.

But he didn't see her sitting there with her eyes red and puffy. He didn't see they were unfocused and empty. He didn't see they were staring off in the direction of a photo album that had been tossed irately across the room.

That is he didn't until he finished with the safety deposit box in the wall opposite of Kagome.

He relocked the box, replaced the picture of Sesshoumaru signing his first contract with a couple people on each his right and left sides. Inuyasha never really took the time to look at the picture.

He turned around and was startled when he saw Kagome.

What the hell are you doing in here?! Everyone's been looking all over for you!" huffed Inuyasha but his bark lost all its bite when he so _astutely_ realized something was totally off with Kagome. If the Fates were watching, they would have sarcastically wondered what his first clue was.

"Dude, say something. You're scaring the shit outta me."

"Have you ever wondered why nothing in your life could turn out the way you wanted, like your whole world was falling apart despite your best intentions."

'What?' Kagome was _definitely_ off tonight. That way he spoke was almost like talking to himself. The apparent pain in his voice seemed despairing and raw. He had no idea what to say. It didn't matter because Kagome continued with his somber reflections.

"Have you ever read _Oedipus the King_, Inuyasha? I have. Its a Greek tragedy."

'What was he talking about?' Kagome seemed lost and broken. He didn't know what to do.

"Oedipus's father, King Laius of Thebes, offended the god Apollo. When Oedipus was born, an oracle of Apollo proclaimed to see a curse in his future. Apparently, Oedipus was destined to kill his father and marry his mother. They would then have children and be forever cursed for breaking the great taboo."

Inuyasha was really confused. What did this have to do with anything? Why this story? It was just gross.

"To prevent her family from such a fate, Jocasta, the queen, sent a shepherd to leave the child to the wolves rather than let him come to shame by experiencing its horror. The shepherd felt sorry for the boy and handed him off to another shepherd on his way to Corinth. There he was adopted by the king and queen. He grew up thinking they were his real parents. Another prophet then came and revealed the curse. He gave up everything to make sure he would never do something to the family he loved so much. He gave up his title and wandered around Greece for a while. He came upon a small group who felt the need to treat him like dirt. He killed them. All but one. It happened to be the traveling party of King Laius. He didn't know he killed the king and no one else knew either. He ended up saving Thebes from the Sphinx and they made him king. In order to do that, he had to marry the widowed king. They had four children together. When the blind prophet who served Apollo had tried to stop the whole affair, no one believed him. When Oedipus found out, he gouged his own eyes out."

"That's...sick."

A fresh batch of tears streamed out of her eyes. "That's what I feel like."

"Huh? You lost me at the story. What does that have to do with anything?" He just noticed her eyes had never shifted from the corner across from her. In that corner was a book that had been thrown. He knew because it was open with its covered side facing up. He walked over and kneeled before it. He gently picked it up and went through it.

"Kagome? I...I don't get it." He was honestly trying, but she just didn't make sense.

"Although everyone in the play did everything they could to prevent the curse, it still came. No matter what they did, nothing got better. Oedipus was supposed to be the best of men. He was almost revered as a god himself by his people, but he was helpless. That's how I feel. No matter what I do, nothing is getting better. He could. My father could."

Inuyasha's heart wrenched as sobbing wrecked through Kagome's body. For the first time since he entered, she moved. Her shoulders slumped as she fell apart. What else could he do but walk over to comfort the pained boy.

He, in an unusual show of sensitivity, wrapped his arms around Kagome and remembered the deaths of his own parents.

After a few seconds, the door to the office opened once more. Through it came the unsuspecting businessman. Inuyasha knew it was his half-brother, but his friend's immense pain was far more important than his pride. None of his friends would have ever guessed he would put anything above his pride.

Who would have thought?

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at the two and coldly teased the older of the two. "Neglect to tell me something, little brother?"

"Not now Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru spotted his treasured album, the one filled with memories of the family who accepted him as one of their own, on the floor near where the two were.

"What is the meaning of this?! You know not to touch this! I guarantee that you will never-"

Sesshoumaru suddenly halted his tirade as Kagome; whose face was previously hidden in Inuyasha's shirt now rose while she faced him.

What was she doing here? And why was she dressed like..."Oh no."

Kagome saw the look on his face. It was as if he were watching a car on its way to crash into a tree. He was afraid for her. But like a blind prophet, there was nothing he could do.

"Kagome," he began almost gently.

"Wait. You know him?" Hadn't he been confused enough tonight? What in the hell was going on?

"Of course. I'm his godfather. I've been helping take care of him since he was two."

'What?!' "So, you're close?"

After seeing a curt and serious nod from the older 'sibling', Inuyasha wanted to hit something. Sesshoumaru had been caring for Kagome for that long. Sesshoumaru cared for anybody at all. A pang of sorrow and jealousy ran through Inuyasha's soul. Why couldn't his brother have taken care of him, his family, as opposed to a stranger?

Sesshoumaru opened his arms expectantly toward Kagome and she ran straight into them and sobbed fresh tears into his white dress shirt.

Inuyasha felt as though the apocalypse was upon him. Sesshoumaru was actually showing someone affection. Before, he had always dismissed Sesshoumaru's apathy toward him as emotional constipation. But now? Was it him and not Sesshoumaru?

"Inuyasha, go downstairs and check on your event. I will see to Kagome."

Lacking the vigor he came up with, Inuyasha lethargically returned to his world, where everything made sense.

"Kagome, does your mother know you're here? posing as a male?"

Kagome retold her story beginning with the phone call from her mother in the cafe, to Jak, to baseball, Kouga, Sango, the sunglasses, Kikyo, and all the way up until her arrival. She knew she could trust him if no one else.

"...and then when I got here, Miroku sent me to clean the bathrooms. Which was a little odd because I didn't think we had to do that tonight."

"You don't. Go on."

"Anyway," she continued sadly, "I was looking for the bathroom and got lost. I ended up in this room. I would have left, but I saw the picture with you being signed and..." She thought of something. "I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't you ever tell us about him?"

"He was...insignificant."

"That horrible! Imagine if I said something like that about Souta!"

"That is an entirely different situation, my dear. You care deeply for your brother."

"And you don't?!"

"I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Why not?!"

"It's difficult to be around him. He is a constant reminder of my father's abandonment."

"He's a good guy."

"He's not good enough for you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Luckily for the both of us, I am."

He had been like that for the last half hour. As everyone else was closing up to the public, Inuyasha just sat in the corner booth brooding. What had gotten him so riled up? Oh yeah. Ten minutes after he went up, Sesshoumaru also went up.

"Hey Yash!" Sango called. She received no reply and when Miroku caught her eye, he motioned to leave him alone.

Jak hit the stage. "Alright everybody its time. The after party. First we're gonna play some truth or dare." At some of the looks he was getting, he quickly added the twist. "All dares must involve kissing, touching, whatever. We'll only do it for twenty minutes. I know no one likes it, but it is tradition.

They had played for a little while. It was okay but, they would rather have the stereo blasting. It was the final turn, Sango's turn.

Kagura, who hated Sango, had just been given the dare response. Kagura had _thought_ Sango hated Miroku. Knowing Miroku had just gone into the back of the club to find the supply room to get more soda, she made her challenge.

"I dare you to make out with the next person to come through that hallway, which leads to the back of the club. This is including kissing, licking, biting, groping, and whatever other _kinks_ you want to throw in." Kagura smirked thinking she had won.

Sango couldn't back down. This was how she would lose her first kiss? Uh.

She had a straight view down the hallway. The farthest door was the supply room and along the way were a broom closet, the bathrooms, and a stairway.

There came Miroku out of the supply room carrying a case of soda. Each step took increasingly longer. Finally, after about forever, he almost reached it when Kagome emerged from the staircase and exited the hallway into the main room, _before_ Miroku.

Oh shit.

AN-What do you think? The Oedipus thing was kinda random, but it was supposed to be. Plus, talked about it in class today and I couldn't get it out of my head.


	17. Skeletons Coming out of the ClosetSort o...

AN- Whoa! I reached 100 reviews on Not bad for my first story. If you should so choose to review, could you please tell me which parts you liked and didn't like? As of now, I'm full on winging the story. If a lot of people don't like a certain things, I can write it out!

Okay, I received a lot of questions about the whole Oedipus thing. If you understood, good for you, but the point was people weren't supposed to get it. It was supposed to be confusing. I tried to use Inuyasha to show that. She was so grief stricken, her mind wasn't working the same way a normal person's would at that particular moment.

Secondly, I shift from referring to Kagome as a he or she depending on whose perspective I'm trying to hone in on. If I focus on someone who knows Kagome is a woman, I refer to her as a her. If I focus on someone who does not know, I refer to her as a he. Does that make sense. If I get more reviews saying it is too confusing, I'll strictly refer to Kagome as a she.

If you read the chapter's title, you know something's about to happen. I hope you enjoy it!

Dressing the Part

Chapter Sixteen

Skeletons Coming Out of the Closet...Sort of

They had played for a little while. It was okay but, they would rather have the stereo blasting. It was the final turn, Sango's turn.

Kagura, who hated Sango, had just been given the dare response. Kagura had _thought_ Sango hated Miroku. Knowing Miroku had just gone into the back of the club to find the supply room to get more soda, she made her challenge.

"I dare you to make out with the next person to come through that hallway, which leads to the back of the club. This is including kissing, licking, biting, groping, and whatever other _kinks_ you want to throw in." Kagura smirked thinking she had won.

Sango couldn't back down. This was how she would lose her first kiss? Uh.

She had a straight view down the hallway. The farthest door was the supply room and along the way were a broom closet, the bathrooms, and a stairway.

There came Miroku out of the supply room carrying a case of soda. Each step took increasingly longer. Finally, after about forever, he almost reached it when Kagome emerged from the staircase and exited the hallway into the main room, _before_ Miroku.

Oh shit.

Kagome knew she hadn't been helping as much as she should have, but she was a mess. Talking to Sesshoumaru made stuff feel a little better. She had told herself to apologizing for not carrying her own weight.

"Hey guys. Sorry I've been kind of a downer tonight." She was too busy thinking of what she was saying to really pay attention to some of the snickering going on. "I had some major stuff on my...what? Why is everyone laughing?"

Hiten, the third baseman, decided to explain the situation to Kagome.

"Man, Kagome! Yura dared Sango to...hahaha...kiss the next person through the hallway and Kazaana was right behind you."

'No! We can't do that!'

"...He's been trying to kiss her for years and you take his one shot without even trying."

"Wait!" interjected the girls' third baseman, Abi. "Why'd you call him Kazaana?"

"He's our shortstop and everything that goes his way gets sucked into his glove, like a vacuum."

"Cool!"

Speaking of Miroku, Kagome now noticed how very irritated he looked. Like she wanted the situation either.

"Well get on with it! I gotta see this!" cried Kouga. 'That's so damn hot!'

"Yeah come on!"

"Do it!"

"Kiss her ya wuss!"

"We get to see Sango's first kiss."

"HOLD ON!" shouted Kagome. "I didn't agree to this."

"What?!" countered an obviously upset Miroku. "Is she not good enough for you, _Kagome?"_

What could she say to get out of this without tipping anyone off? She'd fight fire with fire.

"That's funny coming from you. You treated her like a goddamn blow up doll since you found out she had boobs! You don't even realize what a catch she is. Do you think a girl like her comes along every day? Maybe for you. The guy who gets a new girl every few days. Sango is better than that. She's not a flavor of the week."

"If you think so highly of her, why don't you kiss her?!"

By now, Kagome was so fired up, so angry, that she would do anything to one up Miroku Kazaana, the ladies' man, the guy who repeatedly broke Sango's heart.

"Is that what you want? Fine!"

Then, before anyone knew what was going on, Kagome lips were exploring Sango's. But, then something weird happened. A voice inside their heads told them what was going on was weird, and strange, and thoroughly...exhilarating. They had never kissed anyone before.

Kagome had always wanted her first kiss to be special. Just because it wasn't with the man of her dreams, or even a man, didn't mean that kiss couldn't have meaning. Kagome cared a lot about Sango. Sango meant more to her than almost anyone, including Inuyasha.

Just because Kagome stuck her foot in her mouth, didn't mean she couldn't make the most of it for Sango's sake.

Was this what it felt like to be kissed? Would it be the same coming from a boy? Is that her tongue?! Sango gasped and Kagome gently pried her mouth open. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was the first kiss of any girl's dreams.

The rest of the group backed away to give a semblance of privacy, but no one could look away. Kouga was right for once. It was so damn hot. Kouga was understandably worked up, but so was Jak.

Jak was getting so dizzy. He wasn't even participating. He was just watching. Oh my god! Is she gonna grab her...And Jak passed out. He was however wrong in his assumptions. He was wrong in thinking Kagome was reaching for Sango's unexplored breast.

She was reaching for her shoulder to push her away.

"I'm sorry Sango. I tried, but I couldn't do it."

The girls had dreamy expressions on their faces and the guys were impressed by Kagome's skills. He conquered what no one else could, even the guru of girls, Miroku. Miroku, by the way, looked lost. Had he lost her forever?

"I know. It was good but there was no heat."

No one in the room expected that! It looked pretty damn heated. What were they talking about.

"I think I should stick to guys."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You mean he won't ever kiss me like that?!"

"So that's why Kazaana found him and Jak together!"

"He's probably been checking us out in the shower just like Jak!"

"Feh! Idiot. Kagome never showers with us."

Miroku wasn't sure what enraged him more the fact Sango had trusted Kagome enough to let him close to her, or the fact that Kagome was leading her on and probably broke her heart. Fury seethed out of Miroku. He was about to something rarely seen from Miroku when groping was not involved, something stupid and more commonly liked to Inuyasha's behavior.

He pushed his way through the crowd to get to the two main subjects of discussion. "Kagome!" bellowed the inflamed playboy. "How dare you! How _DARE_ you! I've done some pretty indecent things in my time, but never anything as ugly and despicable as this! How can you call yourself a man when you lead her and her feelings on like that? You disgust me!"

"So what _have_ you done beside your flavor of the week?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "You're such a hypocrite Kazaana! I'm glad I disgust you. I truly am. And, I'm glad I got to Sango before you. I'm glad that whenever she thinks of her first kiss, she'll be remembering a friend she's trusted almost forever and not some idiot who wouldn't know how to treat a girl unless his dick was in her ass!"

"Kagome!" barked Sesshoumaru. "Calm down! Miroku is not him. He may be a perverted moron, but he is nothing like Mushin."

"He is EXACTLY like Mushin! He uses girls, takes advantage of them, and when he gets all he can from them, he throws them away like trash!" Kagome sunk to the ground in an emotional heap, crying hysterically.

The group had no idea the after party would turn out this way. Who was Mushin and why was Kagome hysterical?

She had seen far too many friends taken advantage of by 'successful movie producers'. The most prominent being Mushin. Everything he made was smut. He tricked pretty girls into thinking they were trying out for legitimate acting work.

He would tell them it was only a screen test for a love scene. When he would inform them of male actor's sudden family emergency, they wouldn't question his stepping in.

They were clueless. When 'filming' was done, he would sell the tapes as porn. The girls' loves were ruined. In fact, when all was said and done, they usually ended up either going deeper into the porn industry, or deeper into the ground...after they committed suicide.

Too many of her friends ended up that way. She would not let it happen to Sango.

"Wait just one minute! You think I would do something like that to Sango?" An incredulous scowl adorned Miroku's face.

Sango stepped out from behind the sobbing girl and knelt down so she could look into her eyes. "Kagome," softly murmured Sango as she raised Kagome's chin to face her. "I don't think he would do that to me." She looked up at Miroku. "I trust him."

Miroku and Kagome glared at each other. "If you even think about hurting my best friend, I'll make sure you'd never be able to do it again. You have no idea how many connections I have. Are we clear?"

"Do you mean to tell me that all this time you've been hanging all over each other because you're friends?" Miroku, after receiving confirmation, exhaled a sigh of relief.

Sango rose to her feet and stared into Miroku's eyes. He walked toward her slowly, never shifting his fixed, hungry gaze. He stopped directly in front of her and gently pulled her closer with his left hand reaching around to the small of her back and not below that. The back of his right hand lightly brushed her cheek.

As he delicately touched her, her skin tingled and her body felt electrical shudders run through it. Was this what it felt like to be his? It was so different from how Kagome moved with her.

His heart was thumping in his chest as her face grew flushed and her eyes closed enticingly. She liked it. She wasn't repulsed by his touch! This was too alluringly good to be true.

He moved in to capture her lips and they both felt so _good_. Why hadn't they done this before?

The rest of the group decided the party was over. Nothing could top the entertainment they just witnessed. The group, excluding the two love birds lost in their own world, left.

It's too bad Jak was still unconscious. He would have loved to be carried by Inuyasha back to his own bed when he was awake. The silver haired youth, accompanied by Kagome, carried the flamboyant first baseman back to their dorm room.

Everything seemed perfect. Too bad perfection rarely lasts. Tomorrow was the big game.

AN- I felt like the chapter started strong but not toward the end. That's what I get for not writing the whole thing at once.


	18. Batting for the Other Team

AN- I'm sorry. Some parts of the last chapter just felt wrong. I feel like I tried to force the situation with Miroku and Sango. I wanted it to happen before the game because now is when I start to strictly focus on Kagome, her secret, and wrapping things up. I tried to do a little damage control. Tell me what you think, especially parts that don't feel right. Thank you.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Seventeen

Batting for the other Team

"What?!" She couldn't believe it. "How could you not tell me this until now?!" Why would he do this to her? "Sesshoumaru! Why didn't you tell me grandpa's been lying to me for the last couple of years?!"

"He wasn't lying precisely. He did, however, embellish quite a bit. He did sleep with one of your model friends and she quit, but it wasn't because of shame. He and your friend, Kaede, were secretly married a few months after they met and she was impregnated. The suicide ploy was just to keep you from having sex."

"What about Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri?" Her rage was apparent in her bellows. This new information was not sitting well with her.

"They simply quit. They were jealous of their friend being far more successful. Their evasiveness only played into your grandfather's hands." The man snorted and crossed his arms.

Kagome simply sat dejectedly on her bed. "Why now? Why not tell me last night?"

"I figured it better to explain the situation with you in a calmer state." He felt a little guilty for not telling her, but they hadn't seen each other since before her grandfather relayed the false information to the adolescent girl. It nearly broke him to know the girl he had watched grow up was losing her trust, her faith in him. She hadn't looked up from the floor in quite a while.

"I assumed it would be harder for you to have the separation from friends by their choosing instead of dire circumstance. Your grandfather may have established the fabrication out of his concern for you purity, but I chose not to reveal it because of my own concerns. You would have been heartbroken to find yourself without the relationships you thought you had. Now I realize you would have been bereft of such connections regardless of the causes of their severance. I apologize." His voice had grown softer as tears streamed down her face.

"I...I can't look at you right now. I have to go. I need to talk to Miroku before the game. Don't contact me. I'll come to you...when I'm ready."

'Kensuke, what have I done?'

She felt horrible. How could she have said those things to Miroku? How could she compare to Mushin? How could she have kissed Sango? A million different regrets were swarming into her brain at once.

She had to go talk to Miroku immediately. She left after assuring Jak she was alright. She anxiously trudged to the senior hall.

What if he couldn't forgive her? What if he hated her?

She softly knocked on the door. "Miroku?"

Upon hearing Kagome's voice, Miroku flung the door open and greeted his teammate exuberantly. "Kagome! Isn't it a glorious morning?! Possibly the best god ever created. Don't you think so?"

Kagome, not feeling worthy of such cheer, spoke to him in her pained and somber tone. "Miroku, I need to talk with you."

"Then by all means, please speak."

"About last night--"

"Wasn't it great?"

"No. Miroku I came here to apologize about the things I said to you."

The words sunk into Miroku's brain. He appeared far less enthusiastic. "Well, that's too bad. I was about to thank you."

"For what?! Saying those horrible accusations? Kissing Sango? I'd really _love _to hear what you're going to thank me for!"

Kagome's sarcasm only brought a smile to Miroku's lips. For one of the few times since she had known him, Miroku was being completely serious. "I don't know if you realize this, but all that crap you spewed out last night did two things. It made me openly express truly how much I love Sango and how much I have loved Sango for all these years. The second thing it did was make Sango openly stand up for me in a display of trust. She would not have come to my defense, therein showing me how much she cares, and I wouldn't have kissed her. You helped us admit things we have been unable to do for a very long time. I don't know what would have happened without you."

The serious look left his eyes and in its place appeared a sparkle of mischief. "Now, go get ready for the game. You've got like twenty minutes." Kagome got up from Miroku's bed, where they had been sitting during the conversation. She began to walk toward the door when some very unwelcome words left his mouth. "Oh, by the way, I have some friends who 'bat for the other team' coming to the game today. You had better do well."

"That's kinda silly. All the players on the other team bat for..." Just then, it dawned on her exactly what he meant. He was trying to set her up with a bunch of gay guys. Was this really her life? It was depressing. It was pathetic. It was...hilarious. Kagome started laughing so hard she started to cry. She had wondered how she got herself into such a situation. She started from her enrollment into the school and kept going. It was all really funny to her.

In all reality, she was probably extremely tired and emotionally taxed from the previous night. After grieving for her father in Sesshoumaru's office the night before, her normal functioning snapped. She displaced her anger into anything and everything she could. Her emotional instability almost revealed her secret. Not that it would matter tomorrow morning.

She walked out of Miroku's room, down to the junior dorms, and into her room. Jak was dressed and waiting for her. He was expecting a shattered shell of Kagome, but what he saw was something far different. She seemed giddy and relieved. He was glad. She didn't deserve to be unhappy. But, it was an odd turn around.

After she dressed, they left to go to the charter bus together. They had some ass to kick.

After the team arrived and warmed up, Inuyasha posted the line-up:

1) Kouga -- CF

2) Kagome -- P

3) Miroku -- SS

4) Inuyasha -- LF

5) Souta -- 2B

6) Hiten -- 3B

7) Jakotsu -- 1B

8) Jinenji -- C

9) Kohaku -- RF

Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Manten were all sitting and ready to go if they were needed.

They had exchanged line-ups with the girls. They looked pretty tough. The line-up was:

1) Ayame -- CF

2) Kagura -- SS

3) Abi -- 3B

4) Sango -- C

5) Nazuna -- LF

6) Kikyo -- P

7) Koharu -- 1B

8) Shiori -- 2B

9) Kanna -- RF

It would be a great game.

AN- Short. I know. This was a damage control / set-up chapter. Who should win the game, boys or girls? I am thinking about a sequel? _Acting the Part_. Maybe. Tell me what you think. In other words, please review.


	19. Don't Hate the PlayerHate the Game

Dressing the Part

Chapter Eighteen

Don't Hate the Player...(Hate the Game)

"STRIKE THREE!!! THE BATTER IS OUT!"

The guys hustled in after the third out of the inning. They had shortly paused to congratulate Kagome. She was extremely embarrassed when a number of them slapped her butt. She knew that was how some baseball players applauded each other, but it just felt weird.

She couldn't blame the guys who did it. They couldn't know how uncomfortable it made her feel. She excused their habit. Although, when Kouga came up to her and tried to do the same, she saw the perverted gleam in his eyes and decked him.

"I had to give it a shot," he whined as he rubbed his jaw from his position on the ground. "Hey, nice job out there Kagome. I know you felt like we were struggling before, but now that we're a little more used to this, we're doin' a lot better."

It had taken her a while to warm her arm up and although her stomach hurt, she had been ready to go. Dawned in her white pants and red uniform top, Kagome took the field. Her nerves settled after the first inning, a shut out. The guys were having trouble adjusting to the underhand motion Kikyo was delivering.

She was good, but she wasn't great.

Kagome was hitting off of her with no problem, but no one could score her.

Jak had just struck out on a screw ball, a ball that appears it will go straight, but twists inside to jam the batter. "Sorry guys. I'll get her next time." He then took off his helmet and put it next to the bat rack.

Kagome was calculating something in her head. "Um, Jak?" Quickly gaining his attention, she continued. "You may not even get up again."

"What are you talking about?! It's only the middle of the fifth inning. We got like three and a half innings to go."

"Jak, this is a softball game. They only play seven. There's only an inning-and-a-half left."

One. Two. Three. Fou-

"WHAT!!! But we're down 2-0!"

"I KNOW that! I'm the one busting my butt to pitch to these girls. Why did you think we would play nine innings? It's their rules remember?"

"This is really weird. We've never really been down before. Have we? Hey Yash. What happens if we lose?"

Inuyasha's grip on his water bottle tightened, causing the bottle to break open.

"We're NOT gonna LOSE, asshole!!!"

Jinenji hit a long fly ball to left field, which was caught for the second out by an overly eager girl named Nazuna.

"Damn it!" shouted Inuyasha. "How can we get more runners than just Kagome?! This is really pissing me off!" Inuyasha was irritable and had already chewed his way through three bags of sunflower seeds. His competitive nature was demanding victory.

But he didn't care because his opponents were the girls. He cared because they challenged him and were attempting to beat him. Gender played no role in his mind. They were the enemy until after the game.

"Oh great! Kohaku's up. He's been playing like a mindless idiot. He couldn't get on if his life depended on it," mumbled Inuyasha hopelessly to himself.

"Ball four! Take your base!"

'He got on? Someone other than Kagome got on base? And of all people, it was Kohaku? This was the strangest day ever.' Miroku was truly confused about the less than ordinary happenings of the day.

"Yeah! Kohaku, I knew ya could do it you little runt!"

Miroku saw the competitive twinkle in his eyes resurface. Did Inuyasha realize just how improbable it was for anything to come of this? One runner was not going to change the outcome of the game unless Kouga could get on. If Kouga got out, then the inning would be over before Kagome could get up to bat.

Now it was wimpy wolf's at bat. He hadn't been hitting at all today. Maybe he should call time out and tell him to...He bunted. Oh no! The idiot was screwing it up. He sent the ball straight to the pitcher, the team's captain, Kikyo.

Normally, a bunt with two outs would not be the best option to go with. However, some people know how and where to bunt in any situation. Inuyasha had learned this as one of the strategic differences between the two games.

Bunting was usually only used in baseball if the batter was sacrificing himself for an out in hopes of moving the runner to the next base. In softball, it was a major tool in catching the defense off guard, getting on base, as well as advancing the runner.

"He's gonna BEAT the throw!"

Meanwhile, with two outs, Kohaku would not be stopping at all from his starting point at first base. He knew he had to keep going at full speed passed second and to third in hopes the defense would mess up. Kohaku would be headed for third when the ball hit the ground because no one would be covering the base. The third baseman always moves up to take the bunt, leaving third base open.

Too bad for Kikyo that Kouga's blazing speed was enough to advance Kohaku to third base and get to first base himself before her perfectly fielded ball was thrown to first base. Now, this little development was very significant. For the first time in the game, not only was there more than one runner, but those runners were not Kagome. Point in fact, Kagome was due up to the plate.

Kagome had gone two for two this game and Kikyo had no idea how to pitch to him. Kikyo knew the last two pitches thrown to that bastard, Higurashi, were a screw ball, which he hit all the way to the fence without bouncing, and a change-up he flared into the gap between the left and right fielders.

Would he chase a first pitch curve ball? Well she tried, but Higurashi wasn't biting. Maybe a rise ball out of his hitting zone. No. It was odd. Most baseball players were used to a strike zone that ranged from the knees to the waist. However, the rules clearly stated that zone went up to a batter's armpits.

It was more strictly enforced in softball. Because the guys were aware of this difference, they had a tendency to chase high pitches. Higurashi, however, didn't.

She now had to try an outside fastball.

'Oh no! It slipped. It's going right over the plate!'

Kagome couldn't believe the gift she had been given. This pitch was perfect for her. She swung at the mistake from Kikyo and drove the ball to the gap in left center field. Had the fence gone all the way around the field, it would have definitely cleared it.

The boys could see Ayame and Nazuna's numbers as they chased after the ball. Kagome was rounding first. Ayame reached the ball as Kagome flew passed second base. Kagome had already passed third as Kagura received the relay throw headed for home.

It would be very close. Sango caught the ball at home plate and forced all her weight to the side as she to block a correctly predicted slide by, in which Kagome tried to avoid the tag by Sango and sneak her hand to the plate behind Sango.

Kagome never reached the plate. Sango had used so much force in her tag that Kagome was thrown off course. The blow landed just below her bound breasts. He left side was in serious pain. And, although Sango had gotten the out, she started to cry as the visible pain in Kagome's face made her feel horrible.

Did she have to tag that hard?

"Oh my god. Kagome's bleeding!" Souta was horrified. Why didn't he just tell her to leave when he made the team. He was her brother, damit! He should be protecting her. Not hiding behind her like the coward he felt he was. 'I'm sorry Kagome.'

"God Sango! What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha was scared shitless. The blood had seeped through the uniform of his unconscious teammate and was spreading. What should he do? He couldn't just let his friend sit there while he stood by and watched. He had to do something. He had to pull everyone together, even though he himself was falling apart.

"Jak! Call the ambulance! Kikyo get something to take in the blood. Miroku! Take care of Sango! Get her outta here! We don't need hysterics. Souta! Kouga! Go wait for the ambulance out front so they can find the field when they get here!"

Leading Sango away, Miroku held the weeping beauty in his arms. She had always seemed so strong, especially with her in catching gear. She looked like a warrior, ready for battle. She seemed invincible in her 'armor'.

'Oh no!' She struggled in Houshi's arms.

"Sango! Calm down!"

"You don't understand! I have to get back! He's going to expose her!"

'What? She's hysterical.' "Sango, what are you talking about? Who is Inuyasha going to expose?"

Should she tell him? She didn't have a lot of time. Could she trust him?

"He's going to expose Kagome."

Miroku stared at her questioningly. That didn't add up. What was she hiding? "Before, you said he would expose 'her'. Kagome's not a girl."

It was then Miroku understood. Everything now made sense. How could he not have seen it before. Sango staring at the ground with silent tears trickling down her face explained everything. She looked like a child whose hand had been caught in the proverbial cookie jar. The defeated look. The slumped shoulders. He had been such an idiot.

"Kagome doesn't have a sister. Kagome _is_ the sister."

Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome. It's too bad for Kagome that, coincidentally, the people who knew her secret, the ones who cared about her the most, the only ones who would have prevented such actions Inuyasha was about to take, were sent away to try to save their friend in whatever way they could.

He tore Kagome's uniform open and his eyes widened in shock. There was already a bandage? wrapped around Kagome's chest.

"Oh my God! Higurashi's a chick?!" That only confirmed the startling conclusions the few who had remained at the field were thinking. Kagome, the boy they had been playing with for the last couple of weeks, the boy that half of the girls' team had envisioned in their beds, the boy that could handle Jak, was indeed a girl.

Kagome picked this precise moment to start to stir. She looked up with her half lidded eyes to see the man of her dreams sitting over her. What happened? Why is he there? Is this a dream? Kagome opened her mouth and labored to speak. She was barely able to speak.

"Inu...ya...sha? What hap...pened?"

Inuyasha did the unspeakable. He leaned forward and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss that conveyed all the worry, anguish, and longing he felt for the girl. His advance was met with little protest.

As he rose up, the approaching sound of an ambulance siren met his ears. She would be okay. But could he ever forgive her?

AN- How was it? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took forever because of homework and a showcase tournament. I truly hope it was worth it. So many people knew about Kagome that I had to make them leave in order for it to work.

Those We Leave behind should be updated within a couple of days.

Did you know they make you play so early that you have to wake up at five in the morning not only on Saturday, but Sunday too. It is totally not cool.


	20. Where Misconception and Truth Reconcile

AN- It's later than I wanted to post, but my dad was on for so long. Sorry. I know it's been awhile, but not as long as some other stories. Doesn't school suck? You don't have to answer. I hope you like it. I know it has been really frustrating, especially because of where I left off. Writer's block has struck so I won't be updating until next week with this chap- just kidding. Here it is. Enjoy (Please).

Dressing the Part

Chapter Nineteen

Where Misconception and Truth Reconcile

He didn't know how he felt. How could she lie to him like that? How could she go all this time not telling him who she was while he loved her the whole time? These were questions he asked himself. At least _before_ he fell asleep. Now he was dreaming of her...again.

Tonight, for it had been quite a wait in that dumb, overly bright hospital, she was stroking his soft, silky hair, tracing her finger around his lips, and caressing his ears from the top to the lobe.

His eyes were closed, but he did know he was lying with his head positioned on the smooth, bare skin of her legs. God did it feel good. The energy he felt jolt through him exhilarated and calmed at the same time. Should he be mad at her without hearing her excuse?

He would withhold judgment for now. He would simply enjoy her presence. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the beautiful forestry that surrounded them. It lush, green, and soothing. It felt natural to be there with her.

He sat up and turned around to face her, but she was gone. Where the hell did she go? He got up and ran in the direction that he just felt he _had_ to go. After a very short period of time, his bare feet hit a concrete path. He started walking when he saw a very small rectangular building, a small house, and, upon further notice, an obscenely large tree.

This tree would normally have earned a glance and he would have passed it in waning interest. However, there he found Kagome, in a short green uniform skirt and a white uniform shirt. Wrapped around her was a large red haori. One that looked like it didn't belong to her, but a male more than four sizes bigger than herself.

Wait. This girl was the _real_ Kagome. Not his _dream_ Kagome. This Kagome was better. She was real. When he woke up, she would still be there. She would not tempt him, only to frustrate him when he woke. She, as a matter of fact, might not tempt him at all. She would tease him. She would sit there and be a happy, exuberant person (which led the guys to reaffirm Kagome's male-oriented sexuality to the guys).

However, her happy level was not overbearing, but cheerful and innocent. She portray perfect modesty while his imagination would go crazy knowing from her 19 posters, 23 magazine covers, three solo calendars (he didn't count the calendars in which she wasn't pictured every month), and many public appearances what was underneath.

All of these physical desires only supplemented his fascination with her genuine and honest heart. He felt cheated, but now that she thought about it, she never actually told him she was a man. He simply assumed because she was at the school.

Suddenly, she looked up with puffy, tear-stained eyes.

Had he done this to her? He stepped closer, and closer, and closer still. Finally, he knelt in front of her, but he didn't want to scare her away. He didn't know what to do.

"Kagome?"

Sango couldn't even wait in the waiting area. She mulled over the whole situation sitting on the blue-painted handicap curb with her heart wrenching. She had mutilated her best friend. This unspeakable act could not be forgiven. Sango plagued her mind with the possible extent of Kagome's injuries.

Sango, the warrior and toughest chick ever to be within the walls of either of the Takahashis' halls, bawled with lament and regret. Her downtrodden heart and self-incriminating mood did little to ease her guilty conscience.

Some friend she was.

She really wanted to go and see if--

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing you selfish lecher?! Now is not the time for it."

"Well, my fair Lady Sango, would you please be so kind as to inform me of when this time you speak of is? I'd really like to jot it down on my calendar to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"You know. Buy you chocolates, flowers, "

She jumped out of her seat on the parking lot curb and appeared an interesting combination of embarrassed and _pissed_ off.

Sango's face flushed the brightest red he had ever seen. Even redder than when she had been crying. He knew what he was doing. Now was not the time or place to initiate her into such an experience. Now was the time to and anger her out of her sorrow. He would rather be slapped by an enraged, disgusted Sango than witness a weeping, helpless Sango.

This Sango embodied the strength he was so used to seeing from her. He hated seeing her pathetic and grieved. He could se the pained reaction of her face. His plan was not working. How could he assume she would ever forget about Kagome? Oh well. It was a valiant try.

"What is WRONG with you!!!? Kagome could be seriously hurt, or suffering, DYING and you just want some ass?! I had you pegged all wrong. I don't think this will work out between us, Miroku."

WHAT?! How could she say that? Duh, you idiot. She thinks you're reverting back to your perverted ways.

"I see my plans to distract you were kind of half-baked. Am I right?"

The looking of dawning emerged on Sango's face.

That sounded more like it. She looked down at her dirty, cleated shoes. "I guess not." Her response was quiet, but not quite a whisper.

"Sango? I'm sorry." His apology was soft and did not do his electrifying seductive voice justice.

She gave a sad laugh and replied, "Why are you sorry? It's my fault. The whole thing is my fault."

"No Sango. It's really not. Kagome has been playing a long time. Her brother has played a long time. Her father has played a long time. So has Sesshoumaru. So have you and I. No one blames you. We all know injuries are a major risk when you play any sport. And, I am sure her circumstances are dire enough to warrant death concerns. She's a tough girl. Not as tough as you..." At this he lifted her chin and elevated it so her eyes met his. "but she is a fighter. Her competitive nature comes through all the time.

"She can be very argumentative in class and a real bitch on the field when things don't go right..." She looked horrified until he continued. "...but only to Yash," he amended.

He hated to see her like this. He lost it as the tears trickled more quickly down her delicate cheeks.

He couldn't take the sight of her quivering body anymore. He had to do something.

He quickly encircled her body with his arms, having every intention to simply comfort and hold her.

She started. "Miroku, no. Now is not-"

"I give you my word, for now and if only for tonight, that I will not make passes toward you or make attempts of progressing further in our relationship for tonight. I can't stand to watch you weep when I know you are not to blame. I care deeply about you." He took this opportunity to lovingly and gently kiss her forehead.

She stared at him affectionately with tears still leaking out of her eyes. "Thank you Houshi. I care deeply about you too."

He truly did only try to hold her, but she flabbergasted him by grabbing onto his shoulders, slowly rising to her tiptoes. He leaned his head forward because he thought she would return the kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes and awaited her light caress. He was greatly surprised to feel the innocent lips he fantasized about make contact with his own. His eyes widened. He collected himself and happily closed them as she continued her ministrations. He had to be satisfied with this, for he promised he would make no advances tonight.

He nearly giggled with glee when he felt her tongue sweep across his lips. His innocent and strong beauty was deepening the kiss. She really wanted him to be with her.

The kiss was gentle and only lasted about thirty seconds, but those thirty seconds were perfection. Both, at this point, were sure they would spend the rest of their lives together. But, they wouldn't admit it to one another. They would not for at least another two years, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was discovering one another in ways they hadn't before.

This, in both of their minds, meant far more than just passion or sex. This meant being there for each other, fighting until Miroku initiated the tickle fight they both now appreciated so much, and being faithful. Miroku would never be satisfied with anyone but her. She was perfect.

He quietly acknowledged how odd it was to accomplish his initial goal of distracting her by distracting himself as well. He only hoped Kagome would be as happy soon enough.

Kagome's injuries had not been as extensive as her friends had thought. She had a few cracked and a few broken ribs, some discoloration, and a lot of soreness. Other than that, she didn't know why the doctors were fussing the way they were.

She ignored them and fell asleep.

In her dream, she was just outside her house. Something didn't feel quite right. She looked around and went into the house. Sitting at the table was her family, Mama, Souta, Grandpa, and? "DAD!" She was so excited. Here was her father. She missed him so much.

She flung herself toward him.

"Stop! Don't touch me."

'What?' Words could only poorly describe how her destitute and confused heart felt. It was as if she had been shot through the heart. "Daddy? What's wrong?" she questioned sadly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, let me see," her dream father began sarcastically, "you quit playing to _model_, you parade around in skimpy clothes, dishonoring not only me, but our entire family, you dress up as a male, break up a relationship, expose your breasts to random men, and you _lose_. You should feel lucky I am dead. If I were not, I, with approval of the family..." He paused to allow Mama, Souta, and Gramps to nod vigorously. "...would disown you for such disgraceful and disrespectful behavior. Get OUT of this house! You are no longer my daughter and as such are not welcome here."

Somewhere in her mind, she knew this was a dream, but the words he spat still sliced like knives.

She felt the tears drop down her cheeks as the pain of his words sank in.

"Are you stupid as well? I said get OUT whore! Out of this respectable family's presence... FOREVER!"

She wasted no time in racing out the door. She had nowhere anymore. She went to the one place that could make her feel any security at all. Ever since she was young she would play among the branches of the God Tree.

She ran until she was surprised, when she arrived, by a figure that was pinned against it. He had beautiful white hair and was dressed in ancient red clothing.

Suddenly, he raised his head.

"Oh. It's only you. I thought it was someone actually worth my while, like Kikyo. You know, someone who wouldn't keep secrets form me."

"Inuyasha? I wasn't trying to kee-"

"What do you want wench? Hey why don't you do something useful for a change? Grab the arrow and let me go."

She was too broken to argue. He had broken the last salvage of her heart. There was not point in resisting.

When her finger touched the arrow, he and the arrow disappeared.

"He left me."

The only thing left was the red haori he had been wearing. She felt so cold and alone. She took it and put it over her shoulders if only to stay warm in the twilight of the rapidly chilling evening.

Oh god. It smelled like him. It tortured her. She sank back with her back against the tree as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Would everyone she loved abandon her tonight?

Unexpectedly, she noticed a different Yash standing before her and coming closer. She didn't know how to react to him. He knelt in front of her and she saw concern and worry in his eyes. Concern for her? Then she noticed a new emotion...love. Yash would never abandon her.

"Kagome?"

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around the back of his neck, bringing them closer together until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

AN- I hope it was worth the whole week-and-a-half of waiting. It is a pretty long chapter.


	21. Jumping to Conclusions

AN- Okay, I hope the last chapter appeased some angry reviewers. Both of these chapters really run together. Some people were confused by the dreams. Whatever. I was planning to explain during the end of a really long chapter, but now I will explain at the end of the second average chapter. I promised I would update on Friday night. I gave all that was polished. Here's another chunk. Enjoy.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Twenty

Jumping to Conclusions

This felt all wrong. Her world was completely falling apart. She was falling apart. Until today, she was so sure about everything. Until today, she was happy.

She had heard from certain reliable sources Inuyasha had become more certain about his intentions with her. He would ask her to marry him after they graduated later in the year. And, there is no doubt he would be hers forever.

Now, all her hoping and planning was down the drain. Kikyo had been returning to the field with the trainer and his supplies when she had seen Inuyasha first kissing Kagome.

Her initial reaction was shock at the sight of Yash kissing another male, but after she saw the wrapping around breasts? Kagome had breasts?

She didn't know what to think. Was Kagome undergoing a sex change? Personally she had no problem with that kind of thing, but she did have a problem with Inuyasha hiding the obvious relationship between him and his teammate. What was she to him? Was she so horrible that she turned him off to all women?

Her self-esteem was at an all time low. At least at the club, she could fool herself into imagining some sex goddess seducing him away from her, calling to him. Now it wasn't so much that he was being drawn by something better than she, but that he was resorting to try something new. The way she felt was being with an effeminate man was less grotesque than being with her.

Was she that unattractive? Was she that evil? They had a good thing going for a long time. Why did this have to happen now, when she was ready to spend the rest of her life committed only to him?

It was so unfair.

Souta was about to go crazy. He felt bad for his sister, but he really would rather be in her situation than his. His ears were still ringing from the phone call he placed to his mother when they had arrived.

RING! RING! 'Please pick up.'

RING! RING! 'Please, please, please.'

RIN-

"Hello. Higurashi residence. How may I help you?" 'Thank God."

"Gramps! Put Mom on." The desperation to speak with his mother had been far more important than abiding to insignificant things such as manners.

"You listen here young man. I am far too respected and have raised you far too well to let you get away with-"

"Gramps, this is really important!" He didn't have time for this.

"That does NOT excuse the manner in which you-"

"Grandpa, who are you yelling at?" Thank God! That was Mom's voice.

Grandpa took the receiver away from his ear and settled it against his shoulder. "I am currently speaking to your ungrateful child."

The pompous airs of superiority always gave Mama a sense of enjoyment. It was his way of reminding them all how important he was because of his role as a priest. The fact that he had no power whatsoever, did no chores, and contributed next to nothing to the monthly budget did not dissuade his attitudes either. His family could truly not have cared any less of his position. It did not matter at all.

The fact was, he was very entertaining, could happily tell stories to a wall, and served as an irreplaceable constant in all their lives did.

She loved her father-in-law as she would have her own, had he lived. She loved the man who accepted her, not as a daughter-in-law, but as a daughter.

"Does he wish to speak with me Grandpa?" she asked as she gave him a knowing smile.

"That he does, my dear."

He handed her the beige colored phone and she accepted it as she kissed him on the cheek.

He simply walked into the kitchen, once again feeling unneeded.

"Hello."

"Mom! Oh my God. What took so long?!"

"Souta? What's wrong? What happened? That tone is scaring me."

"It's Kagome. She's in trouble."

Her heart broke and tears started to fall. "Souta, tell me what happened? Where are you?"

He paused for a second. How was he gonna tell his mother that his older sister was in the emergency room with who knows what wrong with her? How was he gonna tell he it was Sango who unintentionally inflicted the wounds on his sister? How was he gonna let her know that Kagome was exposed and, depending on who found out, they could be on the front page tomorrow?

There was no way he could think of than just explain the bare minimums and hope she didn't break down.

"Mom, Kagome's in the hospital."

He was waiting for a scream or some show of indignation.

The only thing he heard was dial tone. Oh shot. This was bad. She was going to do something un-Momlike.

Of course, that phone call had been several hours earlier. Now the Higurashi household was frantically in disarray.

Mama had immediately thought up a checklist for her trip. This included things like a small bag of clothes, tooth brush, traveler's checks. She went back over the list in her mind and everything was ready except for the tickets. Grandpa was doing her a personal favor by going online to deal with it.

This was a miracle within itself. Grandpa hated technology. Those damn contraptions took away from everything he was trying to preserve. What was the point of maintaining a shrine that's sole purpose was to reconnect people with the old ways with ancient history and legends if such a thing as the internet exists? The people could obtain the same information in a distorted and far less sacred manner.

Screw that. His granddaughter was in the hospital and he needed a way to get her mother there. Naturally, he himself had wanted to go too, but he had to stay and watch over the house and the shrine.

While he was finalizing the purchase with her credit card number, Mama was answering the phone.

"Hello!" Her voice had been emotional and rude, but she didn't really care.

"Mrs. Higurashi, is something the matter?"

Grandpa yelled out, "Mama, do you need anything else before you go? I have the confirmation number for your flight."

Taking a moment to think and ignoring the young male voice on the other line, Mama shouted to her father-in-law, "Grandpa, can you pull up a hotel room and the address of the hospital she's in?"

"Of course."

"Hospital? Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome alright?" What could have happened to her?

"I'm very sorry, but I don't have time to talk. I must go to Osaka to see my daughter. Goodbye."

The confused and shocked male stared at the phone a moment and thought about the phone call. Kagome was here in Osaka? Kagome was in a hospital? At that very moment, he decided to make a visit to the only fully staffed hospital in the city, hoping to see his best friend. There was something he really needed her to know, but her health was far more important.

Shortly after Souta had phoned his mother, he talked to Sesshoumaru, who reacted way differently than expected. As a matter of fact, Souta was surprised that he got a reaction at all. Sesshoumaru was known for his poker face.

Sesshoumaru had, in turn, called the house. However, instead of discussing Kagome's condition with Mama, Grandpa was relaying flight information.

Currently, he was waiting for the woman who treated him as family. He was waiting for Kamiya Higurashi to exit the boarding dock from the plane. It had arrived only thirty seconds ago. But, time was of the utmost importance. He even had two of his workers from the club, Ah and Un, on the lookout for the luggage of Mrs. Kensuke Higurashi.

To this day, she always referred to herself as such. He personally would hate it if his mother had been known as Mrs. Inutaisho Taisho. However, the Higurashis had differed from his family in their devotion to one another. Kamiya Higurashi had never even glanced at another man with interest.

His father had dated within a month of his mother's death and, married not three months later. It was a sore issue for the grown man to discuss the issues of his younger days.

He knew his surrogated family respected his privacy too much to pry into such unwelcome memories but, had any of the Higurashis asked, he would have answered.

The moment he saw her, he ran up to her and called her name.

Someone who had been able to help emotionally support during Kensuke's death, someone who made her not feel helpless was such a welcome sight to her now. He was like the nephew or a brother-in-law she never had.

What the hell was that? Why would Kagome be crying like that in his dream? Why would she be crying under an obscenely large tree? Why the hell didn't the hospital cafeteria have ramen? He was just so confused.

Did all girls a guy found interesting make such little sense? God, he hoped not.

He looked at his watch and realized just how late it had gotten. They brought Kagome in a little after noon and now it was half past six. He didn't care what that damn nurse said. He was going to see Kagome.

He decided to get off his ass and snuck out of the waiting room, stealthily past the nurses' station, down the corridor, and stopped right in front of her room.

This was such a great idea. He was going to see her without anyone else there to interrupt.

Then he saw some preppy looking guy standing over her bedside and he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Wait. Her eyes were open and she wasn't trying to stop him. What the fuck?

"Are you sure you'll be okay Kags?" the stranger asked in a concerned manner.

"I'll be okay, but I hope Mama doesn't freak out. I mean I don't want her looking at the front page tomorrow morning and yell at me. I can imagine it now. 'Kagome Hime Higurashi, why the hell did I have to find out your getting married from the _Tokyo World_'s Society Section?! I thought we raised you better than that!!! The groom's supposed to ask for your hand in marriage!'" The two giggled, unaware of the heartbroken man by the partially open door.

AN- I updated twice in less than a weekend, so I'm allowed to leave you on such a horrible cliffhanger. How will I ever write myself outta this one? Find out in the next chapter of "DTP".


	22. Here Comes the Bride?

Dressing the Part

Chapter Twenty-One

Here Comes the Bride?

This was such a great idea. Inuyasha was going to see her without anyone else there to interrupt.

He walked up to the partially opened door. Then he saw some preppy looking guy standing over her bedside.

Who was this loser? Why was he here? Inuyasha was already suspicious of the asshole. Then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

He had to stop him. Surely if, she was awake she wouldn't' want...

Wait. Her eyes were open. She was awake...and she wasn't trying to stop him? What the fuck?

"Are you sure you'll be okay Kags?" the stranger asked in a concerned manner.

"I'll be okay, but I hope Mama doesn't freak out. I mean I don't want her looking at the front page tomorrow morning and yell at me. I can imagine it now. 'Kagome Hime Higurashi, why the hell did I have to find out your getting married from the _Tokyo World_'s Society Section?! I thought we raised you better than that!!! The groom's supposed to ask for your hand in marriage!'" The two giggled, unaware of the heartbroken man by the partially open door.

1212121212121212121212121222121221212212212121221212111212121212212121212

She's getting married? Kagome's getting married? What the hell is wrong with her? Doesn't she know how much I care about her?

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" This guy was really pissing him off. Maybe it was only a misunderstanding. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Who should we invite to the wedding? I mean who would we really want to go to our wedding? I would prefer a small one."

That clinched it. He was out of here. He lost everything. He lost everything. Kagome was ripping his world apart and there was nothing he could do about it. His heart was tattered, his team was losing its most valuable asset, and he lost one of his best friends.

Despite what she thought, he regarded Kagome as someone he could talk to before she had been revealed. When he found out, he wanted to see where things stood between them but, what was he thinking? She was out of his league.

1121222222121222222221222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Kagome woke up, she was a bit disoriented.

What was with the dream? It was so weird. She knew her father would never yell at her like that, right? Her family was the main reason why she did the things she did. She would never do anything without their approval. She was just being silly, right?

Kagome shook her head trying to forget about the dream that upset her so. But, she could not manage to ignore the soft, enticing creations man had named lips. Particularly ones belonging to a near god among man.

What would it be like to feel cherished like that? She wasn't referring to fame. She already knew _that_ wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She wanted to know what it was to be in love with a man who was simultaneously in love with her.

She had remembered the only boy who had ever asked to date her. The sweet boy she just was not attracted to. Yet, for a time before Sango, he had been her best friend. He even indulged in playing all sorts of games with her.

She could never forget-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The hospital door opened slowly, blinding the girl as light swam into the dim space.

He gently pushed through slowly revealing an almost adult form. Who was he? Did she know him?

"Hey," greeted the young man upon entering the room. After he closed the door once again, he approached the bed and relocated the chair from the corner to right beside the bed in the dark room.

She yawned and confusedly scrunched her forehead. She was about to ask him who he was before he spoke again.

"I didn't expect to see you awake so soon. The nurse said you'd sleep for a couple more hours. How are you Sunshine?"

She smiled. One and only one person had ever called her by that bothersome little nickname. He argued since her surname meant sunset, the nickname was entirely appropriate. She fought back by arguing that because during a sunset the sunshine was fleeting, the name sucked. Twilight, although far less pretty, fit much better.

Every time he simply threw out the entire discussion. Screw it. What could she do to stop him?

It brought back a lot of happy memories.

He had begun to worry after her prolonged silence. "Kagome?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad. For a second I thought you didn't know who I was."

"I didn't. It's dark."

"That can easily be fixed." The newcomer rose form his chair and crossed the room back to the door where the light switch was. He groped, but couldn't find it. In a quick use of wit, the young man slightly opened the door to allow some light in. He was now able to see a blurry outline of the room and flipped the light switch.

"All better."

"It's good to see you, but how did you know I was here?"

"Your mom."

"Oh."

"I was trying to get in touch with you when I overheard some stuff and came immediately."

"Did you have a specific reason? I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you, but I understand that your schedule is way too hectic to gossip and spend a lot of time with me."

"I'm sorry to say there is a specific reason." He took a deep breath. "I know this may sound kind of selfish, but I need a favor. I was going to ask someone else when I discovered you were in the hospital, but there is no one else I can turn to. I'm in trouble."

What? What kind of trouble was he in? He had never been mischievous, so what could have happened?

"Go ahead. I'm listening, but please tell me it's not something like drugs right?"

"It's not that bad Kagome. By the way, you do know there are worse things in the world than drugs?"

"Not much."

He chuckled at her innocent views of the world. He himself had never used drugs but, having the job he had, it was not uncommon to know somebody who did.

"If it isn't that, what could you possibly need me for?"

"Well, there are rumors floating around about me that I need to stop. None of them are mainstream yet, but they could wreak serious havoc on my career."

"I'll do anything you need me to."

"I wouldn't agree just yet if I were you."

"No. You are my oldest friend. Whatever you need, I'll do it. So, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Marry me."

"WHAT?!!!" Why would he need her to marry him?! This did NOT make sense. She tried to breathe and calm herself before she spoke. Otherwise, she just might go ballistic. "Now," she said in a poor attempt to maintain control of herself. "why EXACTLY do you need me to marry you?"

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you. I'm gay."

"Wow." "I didn't expect that one coming. Do your parents know?"

"No. I don't plan on telling them."

"Are you sure that's something you want to-" She cut herself off. His parents were very old-fashioned. The idea of their son being gay would only lead to him getting disowned. She understood why, but it was a shame he felt he couldn't be open with his parents.

"Wait. I don't understand. Whenever we've talked, you have always mentioned going out of dates with a phone book of girls. Is this recent?"

"I've only recently come to terms with it, but no. The excess of girls was my brain trying to deny what my body was telling me. Kagome, I need to keep this out of the press. The best way to do that is some major event like this to completely dispel any rumors. You don't even have to actually marry me. You would have to be the one to officially break it off though. It wouldn't work if I had second doubts about the sexiest woman on the planet. My parents can't find out and neither can my fans. I don't sell three million records to teenage girls solely on my voice. They like me for the same reasons guys like you. We look good."

For the same reasons guys like me? He's right. That is the only reason guys like me. Does that mean that is the only reason Inuyasha likes me?

"I'll do it."

"I want you to take some time to think about this."

"I don't need it. It'll be okay. Now get out. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"How are the ribs?"

"Tender."

He stood and leaned down to kiss her forehead. What would he do without her? Why ask? He knew he would have fallen apart years ago.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Kags?" the stranger asked in a concerned manner.

"I'll be okay, but I hope Mama doesn't freak out. I mean I don't want her looking at the front page tomorrow morning and yell at me. I can imagine it now. 'Kagome Hime Higurashi, why the hell did I have to find out your getting married from the _Tokyo World_'s Society Section?! I thought we raised you better than that!!! The groom's supposed to ask for your hand in marriage!'" The two giggled, unaware of both the heartbroken man presence outside the partially open door and his sudden departure.

They simply began their farewells.

"I'll come by later to talk about the 'wedding'."

"There is a guy I'm interested in here. Do you think I would be able to tell him, Hojo?"

The famous, attractive, popular, and still-in-the-closet folksinger grew pensive and mulled over the question. "That all depends, Kagome. How good are you at keeping secrets?"

AN- Sorry for the long wait, but I had no idea how to write myself out of the last chapter. I am so busy with school and sports and applications and all that other crap that I have had little time to do what really matters, write for anyone who will willingly read this. I thought this would be really funny. Kagome might actually be able to keep the secret safe from everybody for more than a few weeks. Will Inuyasha find out too late? I don't know. Give me some input. I usually get inspiration from reviewers who critique what they have read. One reviewer actually guessed what was gonna happen, and another predicted it a long time ago.


	23. Doth Mine Ears Deceive Me?

AN- Okay, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews. Therefore, this chapter will, hopefully, be pretty shocking. I've kind of neglected everyone important but Kagome and Inuyasha. This one focuses on them, but others are in the mix more than the last few chapters.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Twenty-Two

Doth Mine Ears Deceive Me?

Hours earlier, while Kagome was about ready to be checked out, something extremely unexpected happened.

It all started when Kouga arrived back at the waiting room after grabbing some food. He was not happy. The nurse at the desk would not let him in to see Kagome. If he were any angrier, he could probably eat her. That's how utterly and unequivocally PISSED he was. She had been out of surgery since the night before.

He slept in the goddamn hospital. He was still in his dirt encrusted uniform, which was deceptively...restricting. He was smelly, cranky, and sleep deprived. In addition to that, he knew he was about to get into a fight with Yash.

He looked just as pissed as he, himself did.

"What are you lookin' at wimpy wolf?!" Inuyasha sneered as he stormed down the hall.

"Nothing but the ugliest piece of dog shit I've ever seen!" was the 'witty' reply heard from the second of the two testosterone driven males.

"Go take your Midol somewhere else, fleabag!"

"I'll show you Midol, you mother fu-"

Suddenly, just as Kouga was about to attack the emotionally distraught Inuyasha, the nurse he hated so began a deafening announcement heard throughout the whole hospital.

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. WILL DR. SHIKON PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSES' STATION? WILL DR. KAEDE SHIKON PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSES STATION? THANK YOU."

"Do you HAVE to have that think set to break the sound barrier?"

"Seriously."

"Who asked you, loser?"

"I'm not in the mood asswipe."

"Oh yeah? What's the matter? Did Jak wear you at last night? He did look pretty...satisfied."

"Don't start! I don't need this right now!!! I just found out Kagome's getting married and-"

Unfortunately for the boys, neither noticed the nurse turn on the PA system to make another announcement. However, she was not heard due to the racket made by Kouga.

"WHAT?! What do you mean Kagome's getting married?!!! She can't do that!"

Kouga didn't realize until after the words escaped his mouth that everyone in the hospital, including the newly arrived Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi, had heard the disbelieving bellow that erupted from Kouga.

Kouga was dead. The grim reaper, he would find out, was a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl named Kagome Higurashi.

The only cohesive thought throughout several people's minds was 'Oh shit.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome had left secretly as soon as her mom popped up. She was so embarrassed. It had taken her over half-an-hour to explain everything to her mother, but she got her mother's support.

Kamiya Higurashi worried for her daughter. She always gave everything of herself to other people. Eventually, she feared her daughter's selfless nature would ultimately lead to her misery if she wasn't selfish at least once in a while.

She felt that despite her initial protests, the school had been great for her daughter. Kagome could just be Kagome. She could be a regular, cross-dressing... Okay, bad phrasing. But, Kagome had been a lot happier than in a long time.

It was too bad that all ended so quickly.

And now with the fake wedding...

She just didn't know how to react to that.

Why did only complicated things happen around this school?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome had been cleared from the hospital much to Sango's relief...and Miroku's. Now that Sango was feeling far less guilty than she had, Miroku had no qualms about...admiring her amazing developments. Surprisingly enough, Sango had no qualms about it either. Miroku had awakened a fire in her he suspected was there the entire time.

With her fierce 'Amazon' nature, she battled him for 'control' in everything. He loved it. He loved the aggressive, but not overly aggressive, actions the beauty took. For years, she had held back because of her misinterpretation of Miroku's actions.

She truly believed she was less than perfect. Miroku simply could not understand how Sango, the most spectacular female specimen on the face of the planet could ever reach such a ridiculous conclusion. It greatly disturbed him, and at the same time flattered him, that the unwitting temptress had stored so much faith in his judgment over the years. Her opinions of herself had been based on the attention men, especially him, gave her.

Unknown to Sango, most of the other boys who would have willingly given the shrew seductress their attentions, had been beaten to a pulp shortly after Miroku would learn of it.

That just wasn't something she needed to know. He just prayed to whatever god watched over him that she never found out. This time she really would kill him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru had claimed he needed help at the club. He enlisted Kagome to come help before she left for good. They were supposed to meet Souta there.

She shouldn't be there. She should be saying good-bye to all the people she might never see again. Or at least for a little while. She would miss her friends, especially Sango. But, she knew not all of them would be too happy at being lied to.

She didn't intentionally set out to hurt them, but she did what she had to do to secure her brother's happiness.

Oh well. What was done was done. Sometimes it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.

Kagome trudged into the club and watched as Sesshoumaru went beside the bar and groped for the light switch. When he finally flipped it, the only thing that entered Kagome's mind was 'Oh shit.'

The room was decked it in full surprise party mode. Everyone there had scared the living daylights out of her. Many of the girls attended the party. To no one's surprise, Kikyo did not. They talked to her about life with those 'sloppy, chauvinistic pigs' and asked if she had any advice for them. Her in-depth study of men in their natural habitat made her a far bigger expert than any of them.

She liked them. They were the first group of girls who really made her feel comfortable. She really loved them.

None of the guys had hard feelings over it. They merely saw her as one of the guys and joked about their 'squandered opportunities'. All of them had been shocked at the unveiling of her...endowments. However, the embarrassment they felt for not recognizing the most beautiful woman in the world dwarfed their need to tease her.

"Well how were we supposed to know?" complained Hiten. "No one could have figured it out in the short time we knew her."

He quickly turned his head to face a laughing Kagome. "I guess no one's told you."

"Told me what Higurashi?" It made her feel good to know that some of the guys treated her exactly the same. Hiten was one of them. Although, Kagome suspected that his lack of interest had more to do with her bigger batting average than his dislike of her.

Hiten was one of those guys who couldn't handle having a girlfriend be better than him at anything.

Whatever.

It didn't really affect Kagome, so she really didn't care, but she did like making fun of Hiten egotistical, male pride.

"I guess no one's told you that Jak knew the second he saw me that I was a girl."

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Maybe he's just better at it than you."

She caught the look on Hiten's face. It was priceless.

Everyone had finished eating and the music started. The dancing had been...steamy.

After the music had been playing for maybe fifteen minutes she noticed that many of her friends were missing. Among them were Jak, Souta, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Okay, so Kikyo wasn't 'technically' a friend.

However, she briefly forgot about it as Sango halted the dancing as she gave a short, heartfelt speech about how she would miss her best friend after she left.

Te speech was beautiful. At least, it would have been if it weren't interrupted by the cries of all encompassing passion.

Oh my god.

Hiten had to voice a crude comment. "Kagura, want to join the orgy?"

If looks could kill... "Why don't you go fuck yourself, you shit-faced little hermaphrodite."

Grumbling, Hiten joined the group and moved closer to the sounds of something/someone banging against the door of the janitorial closet.

Kagome reached to open the door, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to see. Little did she know that this would change everything.

She opened the door and out came...

"Jak?" Directly following him came "SOUTA?!"

A collective groan of anger was given by the girls in the room.

Kagura yelled in frustration. "Not another one! You damn Higurashis are the best looking men to reach the school and you get our hopes up before you turn out liking guys?! I might as well be a lesbian!!!"

AN-What do you think? Not too many chapters left. I am thinking about a lemon. Let me know. Please let me know. I need to know what is working and what sucks. Even if it isn't as good as it could be, I need you to tell me. I am on my knees...not like you're thinking, you perverts!


	24. Batteries Not Included

AN- I'm so excited. I just got a review telling me I suck! Isn't that a weird thing to get excited over? I'm really sick and that is why this is later than my other updates. This will probably be the last non-epilogue chapter. I really am mean to mislead you. You'll find out why in the chapter.

Dressing the Part

Chapter Twenty-Three

Batteries Not Included

He felt lousy. He had just left the hospital. He spent all night waiting to see her, and she leaves without saying anything to him.

Did he really mean so little to her?

To top it all off he, had to work tonight. Apparently, the Ice King had a farewell party planned for Kagome. Whenever a party happened at the club, he had to stock up and clean the damn place.

Although he was grimy and felt like shit, he really didn't have time to take a shower at the dorm. He could, however, get a change of clothes out of the storage closet when he got there.

He decided to walk the three blocks from the hospital to the club. Shoulders slumped and feet trudging, the boy had not felt so since his parents died.

Sesshoumaru and he never really felt a fraternal connection. Yet, it was easy enough for him to bond with the Higurashis. That was another thing. Why did Sesshoumaru have to go out in search of another family when he was right there waiting for someone to care about him?

Inuyasha arrived at the club an hour before the party he did NOT want to go to began. How could she be engaged? Why did fate feel the need to dangle literally, the woman of his dreams right in front of him only to have her snatched away in another man's arms? Maybe some manual labor would get his mind off of it.

His life totally sucked.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jak was so sad. His best friend left, so there was no way to verify the rumors. Could she be engaged? No. She cared way too much for his once so treasured puppy. In front of him was that delectable little freshman with so much potential. Souta Higurashi was indeed a very early bloomer. His body was amazing. Jak grew uncomfortable whenever he spoke to the boy. After all, he was Kagome's little brother.

Having caught sight of Jak, Souta beckoned him over.

"Hey Jak, you know how Kagome's leaving soon?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I know."

"There's a farewell party there tonight. You wanna help me set up?"

"Under one condition."

"Anything."

'Oh shit. I _wish_ you could. Kags would slaughter me.' "I figure something out later. Let's just say you owe me one."

"Sure thing," he said waving it off. "Be there at 6:45. The party starts at seven. I'll already have most the stuff ready, but I need your help with the flair."

What Jak had meant to respond with was "Dozens of hot, glisteny, sweaty, chiseled male strippers could keep me away even if they rubbed me down in coconut oil." However, daydreams of these very same individuals interrupted his train of thought after he got to sweaty.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Huh...oh, yeah, right. I'll be there. You can count on me."

'I need to find...' Suddenly, as he turned away from the scrumptious backside of Souta's retreating form, he noticed a very handsome, very masculine individual eying over him. Was he imagining the longing glance on the man's face? He decided against it when the man winked at him. Jak merely winked back, causing the man to come over.

Despite the bad pick-up line, Jak was extremely interested. But crap, he was busy today with Kagome's party. Why not bring him along?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Souta was angry when Jak didn't show up. It didn't matter. The guests were starting to get there, and Kagome wouldn't be there for at least ten minutes. Looking at the song selection for the night, Souta neglected to watch the path in front of him. Normally this would have provided no problems.

However tonight it did. Because Souta wasn't watching the path in front of him, he didn't see the chair he forgot he used when he was putting up the banner which said 'Good-by Kags!'. The boy stumbled over the chair, spilling the contents of soda can all over the freshly waxed floor.

"Fucking A!" Souta mumbled something about stupid chairs and obsessive compulsive club owners and their stupid preferences for tidiness.

Souta, on his way to the broom closet, he heard something. 'Oh my god!'

Upon first thought, he believed Miroku had finally succeeded in his attempts to ravage Sango, which only pissed him off more. Souta had had a crush on the girl for years.

He hurried over and opened the door only to find an unphased couple making out. The unphased _male_ didn't even notice the shocked observer. Souta closed the door quickly and leaned back against it.

He wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible, but was intercepted by someone he didn't expect to see there at all.

"Hey kid, ya almost done?"

"Yeah, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Working. I'm done now." His eyes widened as Inuyasha appeared to want to get into that closet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" squeaked Souta's voice for the first time since his voice changed, two years ago.

"I need to put this stuff away runt." Inuyasha bit out as he lifted the cleaning supplies and soiled rags in the buckets he held; obviously indicating they belonged in the closet, unlike the two grinding men who were oblivious to the two males outside the closet.

"Move."

Souta did, but nervously warned, "I'm not so sure you wanna go in there."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha began as he opened the door, yet kept his eyes on Souta. "Why is-"

He turned and saw the men in the closet, and offhandedly finished the already answered question. "...that?"

Fire seeped into his eyes as Inuyasha recognized the two individuals. Inuyasha did something Souta had never seen before. He followed him inside the 8x10 foot closet and watched Inuyasha's movements in an entranced daze.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome!" cried out Jak as he ran over to beg forgiveness of the best friend he'd ever had. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. If I had known how much it would hurt you, I never would have progressed the relationship as much as I did."

Gasping for breath and eyes wide in shock, Kagome tried to collect her thoughts. "Jak, I'm not angry, just disappointed."

"Of course. I mean who wouldn't be. Someone so close to you not being honest with you, but please forgive me."

"I'm not mad at _you_ Jak. Souta, I just feel hurt you had to keep something like this from me." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Souta's face grew puzzled and confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't know." How was he supposed to know about them making out until he walked in?

"I just wish you had felt comfortable enough with me to tell me you didn't like girls. Mom and I will love you no matter what. I'm hurt you felt you had to keep your sexuality secret from me."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how you didn't tell me you were _gay!"_

"I'm_ not!_

"Thank you Jesus!" exclaimed a sexually frustrated Kagura. It was funny she praised heaven for the 'Good News' because the only thing it roused were sinful intentions. 'Now my vibrator and I can live in peace. At least until he gets curious enough to...want some experience. I can't wait to corrupt that godlike body and that angelic face.'

Kagura was not alone. Many of the girls, except for Ayame, Sango, and _of course_ Kagome, were wondering along the same lines.

"Wait," called out Kagome. "then you two weren't..."

"Eww! No!"

"Then why were you-" Kagome stopped as she saw an irate Inuyasha walk out of the closet.

Her mind jumped to the wrong conclusion. "I see," she glumly responded. She looked down and tried to stop the tears from raging. "I'm happy for you Jak. I'm glad you finally have somebody. I mean, you did like him before I did. I don't know why you're apologizing," Kagome gave a sad smile through the tears.

Inuyasha was furious. "That's ALL you can SAY!"

"What else SHOULD I say?! 'Thanks Jak for screwing the man I'm in love with'?"

"Yeah! Maybe something like that. Or how about 'WHY did I get engaged to a gay guy?'!"

Kagome was shocked. "How did you know about Houjo?" It came out almost as quietly as a whisper.

"Well the runt and I did _kinda_ walk in on 'em going at it," he sneered sarcastically.

"What?! So you weren't...and Jak wasn't...? Where's Houjo?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and stepped out of the closet doorway.

Houjo was on the ground in a bloody heap. She ran into the closet, gently laid his head on her lap, and stroked his hair.

"Oh my god!!! Houjo! What did you do to him?"

Inuyasha's rage seethed. He saw how she had opened one of the unopened napkin bags in the closet and used it to dab at the blood coming from him nose.

What was she doing?! Didn't she realize what he did to her?! Didn't she realize how that little shit was treating her when he would have be so much better? He would have loved and cherished her. Hell, he still _did_.

"Me?!!! What about what he did to you?! He betrayed you Kagome! He promised to be with you and honor you forever and how did he repay you?! He makes out with the first guy he sees! He lied to you about-"

"He DIDN'T lie to me Inuyasha! I knew he was gay!"

He struggled to find words, ideas, anything t express his confusion. "Then why...?"

"Why did we get engaged?" she murmured softly.

"Yeah." His voice grew surprisingly gentle in his lack of understanding. Maybe he hadn't lost her.

"We aren't really engaged." A collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

He shook his head unbelievingly. "Don't LIE to me Higurashi!"

That simple sentence revealed the depths of his anger. He never called girls by their last names. In fact, he only called guys by their last names when they pissed him off.

"It's the truth!"

"I heard you. I heard you talking about a wedding and how you didn't want your mom to find out in the tabloids. Hime's a nice middle name, by the way, _Princess,"_ he bit out mockingly. "I know what I heard."

"You don't know anything!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked. Kagome didn't really have outbursts.

She removed Houjo from her lap and placed her jacket underneath his head. She stood up and went to confront Inuyasha.

"His fan base it pre-teen girls. They like him because they think he's cute. A rumor was started that suggested he's gay. Unless something was done to prevent this rumor from getting out, someone would have found out it was true and it would have ruined his career.

I agreed to let his publicist announce an engagement and then, a week before the wedding I was to call it off. It had to be me because-"

Inuyasha understood and cut her off "-only a gay guy would leave _you."_

"Exactly."

"Wait a minute. Just a second ago you said Jak was making out with the man you love."

Souta jumped in to defend her from the angry teen's wrath. "That was _before_ she saw Houjo idiot. Now leave her alone!"

"Ooh! The kid has a backbone!" Kagura would need to buy extra batteries tonight. She was getting so worked up that maybe she wouldn't need smuggle some drinks to her room to relax her before hand.

'If she wasn't talking about that Hobo guy then who was she...'

He approached her so that they were just centimeters apart. He moved in slowly and kissed her in the same passionate kiss they shared in their dreams. It was so much better than yesterday. Now, she reciprocated his passion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

No one noticed Kagura's retreat into the women's bathroom to satisfy her needs. "Damn it. I was hoping to wait until I got back tonight."

She was up on the sink counter with her skirt hike up to her hips and no underwear in sight. Why bother with them? They're too damn inconvenient. Currently, she was trying to find a good position, when someone who did notice her hasty exit walked in.

She thought it was just her imagination. He couldn't really be here. Could he? He was there and he walked over to her. "Need some help?"

"Only from you Higurashi."

He kissed her. His left hand was roaming her body, inciting passion within her very being as he used his fingers to make her scream in ecstasy.

Only one coherent thought went through her mind. 'If I could cum this fast with his fingers, what can the rest of him do to me?'

THE END

AN- I thought Kagura would be good for some comic relief. Epilogue out when I am no longer sick.


	25. A Light in the Dark

Dressing the Part

Epilogue

A Light in the Dark

Today sucked. He had just come home. It had been his first major league game. He was tired physically and mentally. All he wanted to do was sleep through tomorrow. He could do it too. Tomorrow was an off day. He trudged up the stairs of his newly purchased house.

It had been three years since graduation. He and Kagome had been together ever since, but because of his schedule, which had been hectic even before now because he had been in AAA, and her movie's scheduling, they hadn't seen each other in two months.

Sure there were phone calls and stuff, but a phone could not replace her smell, her touch. No. It couldn't even compare. He dropped his stuff off downstairs and walked up to the bathroom, not even going to his room first.

He turned the faucet and entered the steamy stream of hot water. It felt so good running down his aching muscles as the water relieved some of the tension and washed the compounded dirt that had covered him from the excessive amount of diving and sliding over the course of the game.

All his dreams were starting to come true. All he needed was Kagome. He had planned on asking her to marry him next week when she would get back from shooting.

Their relationship, in three years, had not turned completely sexual yet. They had made out several times, and he had pleasured her orally, but there was no actual intercourse between them. She had even tried to orally please him, but every time she was about to, she blushed and lost her nerve.

She felt it was important to wait. She had admitted that she loved him numerous times and he wanted her, but he was respectful of what she wanted, despite his own need. For some reason, she wasn't ready. He had to be okay with that or lose her.

After he turned off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom only to be shocked out of his skull. The room was softly lit with dozens of lit scentless candles around the room. Music softly filtered throughout the room. And, surrounded by flower petals, on his bed was Kagome.

She was in a short, navy blue nightgown that exposed a fair amount of cleavage and a lot of her satiny legs. His mouth water at how she was situated. She was leaning back on her hands behind her. She sat up and gestured him to come closer.

He was about to lose it. If he stayed around her like this any longer, he would have to fulfill his desires. He had to leave he could not do it.

"Inuyasha."

She had called his name as he was turning away. He faced her.

"Kagome." He groaned. "You can't do this to me. I have to go or I'm gonna do something I'll regret."

"Wait. I want you to."

"What?"

"I'm ready."

"But I thought you—"

"I did."

"But..." he prompted angrily. Had he waited all this time for nothing?

She got off the bed and approached him. "But..." She stared at her fingers as she traced patterns slowly into his bare chest. "...I think we've waited long enough. And..." She blushed profusely and faced the ground.

"And..." he continued.

"...I can't stand it anymore! I need you inside me," she yelled.

He closed his eyes, faced upward, and prayed to whoever was listening that this wasn't just a dream. When he determined it, in fact, was not, he devoured her mouth in hungry, yet sensual kisses. He thanked God as the progressed toward the bed, never separating their lips.

They joined together that night and found a sense of completion neither had ever felt before.

They had screamed, together, in ecstasy.

It had just felt so right. As they lay there in the afterglow, naked and stilled huddled together, Inuyasha couldn't imagine not having her by his side forever.

Kagome loved the feel of him running fingers through her hair. She felt she belonged there in his arms. She felt as if he completed her.

"Happy birthday, Baby."

He smirked at her and kissed her. "I still can't believe you played hookie from the set just to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked with a touch of anger in her voice. "Inuyasha, you are far more important to me than any movie. Do you understand that?"

When he began to pull away from her, she watched him questioningly. He went to his dresser, fully unclothed in all his glory. He opened the drawer and grabbed the ring box. He traced a quick finger over a pair of sunglasses he'd never forget and closed the drawer.

She sat up. The covers pooled around her waist, exposing her breasts. She felt puzzled as he came back.

He dropped to one knee, opened the box, and asked the question. "Kagome _Hime _Higurashi, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my bride?" He remained there, wainting anxiously for her answer.

"Of course you idiot!" She lunged at him, kissing him as tears leaked from her eyes.

RING! RING!

RING! RING!

"Inuyasha, this is The Tokyo World News Publication. We'd like to ask how you feel regarding the events of today."

Inuyasha didn't care if they meant how he dove for three catches and went 2 for 3 against one of the best pitchers in the league in his first game. But, despite how tired he had previously felt, he now felt great.

"Let me put it this way." He turned and looked directly at Kagome. "Today was the best day of my life."

THE END


	26. Thank you

Thanks for all the positive feedback about this story. Everyone has been great, especially since it was my first time (blush). I know there were a lot of plot holes. It was an experiment. I hope it was enjoyable, but it wasn't something that should be taken seriously. The main point of the fic was a mutual catharsis. I vent and, maybe you feel some of the emotions the characters did. It was fun. Thanks a lot.

PS- I am planning a sequel if there are enough people who like the idea.

Once again, thank you.


End file.
